Moving On To America
by heartsbreak-kris
Summary: The journey is over, Naraku defeated, the Shikon completed. The Well closes and shuts Kags out.  Heart broken and confused she decides that she needs to move on, and in order to do this, move away... Too bad all of their destinies are entwined. IxK,MxS
1. Introduction

**-Moving on to America-**

Introduction

**xxxxxxxxxx**

At the young age of 15, something miraculous happened to a girl. Something magical. She went on a journey and on that journey she discovered herself in many ways. Along the way she met some really good friends that she wouldn't trade for the world.

Sango, a young lone warrior that was the only survivor of the Taijiya clan, demon exterminators. She faced hard things in her life, but learned to accept them and meet them. Her brother was possessed by a man and killed their father and a few of their clansmen, and then was killed. Her clan was killed by one man, one half demon the wielder the power to corrupt people and destroy lives. After she was tricked into believing it was InuYasha who led the onslaught to her people, she went after him, but quickly she saw who was the true wielder in this web of lies and joined our group.

There was also a young man, his name was Miroku and he was a monk. He was more the comic relief for those tense moments with his lechery, but he knew how to fight and he was very knowledgeable. He was a great help in our cause, and of course, he had his own reasons to fight the said man as well. The monk was cursed. He had a wind tunnel in his hand, that grows bigger by the use of it, it did come in handy during the battles, but it was indeed a curse. The wind tunnel was a void, and if he didn't kill the man that cursed him, he would be consumed by the wind tunnel and die. This was what stopped him to confess his true feelings to Sango.

Along with these companions there was also a little kitsune named Shippo. He was such a sweet little boy and tried to be brave for me, but he was, after all, just a kid. His parents were slaughtered for the shikon jewel shards they had and I couldn't help but take him along on the journey, he was like a son to me. How could I say no?

Lastly, there was there first person I met in the feudal era. That day I fell down the well, I thought it was fate. InuYasha was a hanyou, a half demon, half dog demon to be exact. He was pinned to the God Tree (that is still in my yard in the future) by a scared arrow. The person that sealed him was his love, she was a miko sworn to protect the jewel, and because of that her and InuYasha's lives were tangled in a web of lies and deceit. She pinned him to the tree in blind fury and anger for being betrayed by him, but in fact she wasn't. It was the master of deceit who betrayed them both and because of that their love suffered. After she sealed him to the tree, she died with the jewel. InuYasha...

That's were I came in. I was the reincarnation of his love, Kikyo, who died that day. The day I fell through the well, it wasn't by accident, a demon attacked me and dragged me through, she was seeking the Shikon no Tama. I came to the other side, the feudal era, 50 years after InuYasha was sealed to the sacred God Tree. I released InuYasha and shattered the jewel that was inside of me, proving that I was in fact the reincarnation of Kikyo, but I wasn't anyway like Kikyo. I was me, Kagome. Even though I had miko powers like Kikyo's, mine, in the end, proved to be stronger. Kikyo was reincarnated, but she wasn't the same because I had already been born. She kept the darker traits. The ones of her need to kill InuYasha.

The adventures and battles we had together to gather all the jewel shards lasted a bit more than 2 years, and after the jewel was purified and vanished from existence, as did my existence in the feudal era. The well stopped working...

More than anything, this shattered my heart, for I fell in love with InuYasha. Even though he would never commit himself to me, because of Kikyo, he would always be my one and only. I went into a bit of a depression, luckily I knew I wasn't crazy because my mother, brother and Gramdpa all remember him and of my stories when I came and left the shrine. I missed my friends so much, they were closer to me then any of the ones I had here in the present time. Sango understood me, Miroku reassured me, and Shippo loved me. I remember thinking at one point, how will I ever survive without my loved ones.

But I did...

It's been 5 years now since the well shut me out of the feudal era, from my friends and love. Every so often I gather my courage and jump in, just to see if it will work, just one more time. I can't stand that it all feels like a dream, and the faces of my loved ones have started to blurr and fade. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get away, get away from this place, from my past, from the pain...

I finished my schooling and talked it over with my mom, I am 22 now, I think I can go into the world on my own.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Kagome?"

I looked up at my mother. She aged just a bit, a few wrinkles, but nothing compared to grandpa, who was still alive by the way. I smiled at her concerned eyes, "Hai, I'm sure. I have to do this mama," I took her hands into mine, "I need to do this, for me."

She smiled warmly back and nodded in understanding, "Okay, I believe you can do it."

I smiled and looked towards the God Tree. I glanced back towards her and she simply nodded again.

I walked outside into the crisp cool air of fall. The God Tree stood proudly. The branches swaying slightly in the cool breeze, making the tattered brown leaves float gracefully to the ground. There was something about this tree that grabbed your attention, whether it be the size, or the sheer beauty of its age.

I slowly walked towards it and over the little white fence that went around it. I looked up at its full potential and laid my hand softly and the worn part. InuYasha. I stray tear flowed down my cheek.

"InuYasha..." I whispered softly to the tree, another tear escaped. "I miss you and everyone so much, it still hurts." I started talking to the tree. I did this once in a while. The God Tree somehow comforted me, knowing that it was with them, and that they were once at this very spot.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," I gulped, "I just can't take this pain anymore. I need to get away, I need to let go. I wish I told you, I know you knew, but I never could say those words, just like you couldn't." The tears were flowing freely now as I continued my farewell. My blue eyes shimmered with tears as my hair blew in the wind and gently caressed my face.

"I love you InuYasha, so much, it still hurts my heart knowing that I'll never see you again. I know you knew I cared deeply for you, and I admitted these feelings of love to myself long ago, but I just had to say it out loud." I took a deep shuddering breathe, "I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't be coming back." I tried to gather myself, I could do this, I need to do this, "I'm moving to America..."

And with those last words and quickly turned away from the tree and walked back towards the house, wiping my tears along the way.

I kept telling myself, I had to do this. It was the only way to move on in my life. I finished University and had to start my life. I had to do it without InuYasha.

-----

As Kagome walked away, she did not see it, but it did happen. The tree shone a bright pink, but as quickly as it glowed, it faded away.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N:** Well, I have started another one, yet again. -_smiles_- I hope you liked it, I know it's kind of short, but it's just an Introduction to the story, it helps to get the flow going, hehe.

_**Review**_ please, I really really like those.

x-HK-x


	2. Chapter 1

**-Moving on to America-**

Chapter 1 -

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After that moment in front of the sacred God Tree, it felt like time had sped up. The next morning came bright and early, not a cloud in the sky. I looked out my window for the last time. My eyes resting on the well house. Tears welled in my eyes and I closed the curtains, quickly turning away. This is why I'm leaving.

My bags were already downstairs by the door, packed and ready to go on a new journey. I showered and brushed my hair. I looked in the fogged bathroom mirror and sighed at my reflection. My eyes were always sad, holding so much pain, they never held any true happiness since the well closed. I laughed. I smiled. But I still ached inside.

Breakfast was quiet and the whole family ate together one last time. Mama went a bit over time, like she usually did, by making oden. Oden for breakfast, it was delicious. My last taste of authentic Japanese cooking for a long time. This saddened me a little. I started thinking about mama, grandpa and Souta. I would miss them all dearly and wish they would come with me, but the would never leave this shrine. It's a part of our family, and it's been in a family for many generations. Since I'm the oldest, I'm to inherit the Shrine grounds, and I do intend on coming back to claim it, but there's a long while before them, and I need a break. A break from the reality I live in, and the fantasy I used to be in.

The airport came just as fast. It was filled with tears and "We love you" along with some "We'll miss you". I choked back a sob as I entered the plane passage way with my trusty yellow back pack by my side. It was a security blanket to me. I waved back at my crying mother, my quivering lip little brother, and my trying-to-be-stoic-but-failing-miserably grandfather

The airplane ride itself was a lot faster then expected. I slept the whole way, dreaming of InuYasha and the feudal era. I always dreamed of him and that time we once shared together. It was the closing thing I had left of him, in my dreams InuYasha's face was crystal clear as day, along with everybody elses. It was so real sometimes that when I woke up in my bed at night, I jump up ready to go back to the feudal era to finish our journey. Then I realize, it is finished and their faces begin to blur once more, just like the dream itself.

Before I knew it I was stepping out of a cab and standing in front of my new appartment in the rain. It was a standard city appartment. It had four floors with balconies. The building wasn't high maintenance, but what could you do? The only money I had for the moment was the money that I've saved up for the past 5 years on part-time minmum wage jobs, and a lot of that money was also spent on University.

Inside the building it looked a tad better than outside. It was anything extravegant, it was clean and warm. I smiled to myself as I walked towards the elevators with my bags. I stood alone om the elevator as I made my way up to the third floor. The building was very quiet as I stepped out into the hallway. It was almost as though I was disturbing the peace as my bags banged against each other and rolled against the carpet, creating the only sound throughout the whole floor.

Room 315, this was it. The beginning of a new life. I unlocked the door and walked in. It was empty and hallow, but it was well maintained. There was hardwood floors throughout the appartment, except for the bathroom and kitchen. It was freshly painted a eggshell white color, so the appartent smelled of fresh paint. The kitchen was smaller than the one back at home, but a decent size for a bachelor home. The kitchen floor was tiled in black and white. There was no appliances. No fridge, or stove, not even a microwave. That's a bad thing when you move across the world, you have to start from scratch. A lot of my savings was going to do towards new furniture and appliances, yet another reson why I could only afford a cheap little appartment. for the price though, I was expecting a lot less.

"Okay, so on the floor for the night and go out for breakfast in the morning. Sounds like a plan to me, it may not be that great of one, but it's a plan nonetheless."I said to myself quietly, "good thing I packed some blankets and a pillow, at least I don't have to sleep on the bare hard wood floors."

-----

Kagome woke up the next morning bright an early, and aching in pain from sleeping on the floor. She was ready to start her day by job searching along with some furniture buying. Luckily, she was recommended by her University to a High School in the area. Kagome was a History major, which she thought was her calling just for the fact that most of her life she was in the history she was taught in High School, it seemed logical to her to become a History teacher.

I smiled as I looked around my bright apartment. It was mine and it was a start, even though it looked neglected due to the lack of furniture, I already looked at it as if it was a long lost relative. I got up and quickly folded the blankets I was using and placed them in the hallway closet. The apartment was quiet, I really wasn't used to all this silence, it was starting to unnerve me a bit.

"Hello?"

"_Hello... hello... __hello..." _ The house echoed back, as if greeting it's new owner.

"Well, nothing like starting the day with a nice hot bath to ease those aching muscles." I said to myself, this is the result of me hearing no noise, I talk to myself to make the noise, funny, right?

I quickly took a relaxing bath, and made my way out the door. Today was going to be a long day, I could feel it.

-_**GROWL**_-

I blushed as my stomach growled, or I could be just feeling how hungry I am.

In the daylight the appartment building looked even worse. You could see the faded red paint peeling, along with a few broken or cracked windows here or there. The side walk lights the decorated the front of the building, one on each side, were boken by the looks of it. The garden and trees were over grown and wild, as though they haven't been tamed in years. Well, if I don't find a job, maybe the landlord will hire me as a janitor part-time. Also, I was really starting to wonder if I was the only tenant in this building, but there were blinds and curtains visible in other windows on various floors.

As I walked down my new street, I ended up in a park. The park was vast in size and quite nice. There was a few trees, scattered here and there, perfect for picnics. It also had a big grass area, good for playing some sports or just walking your dog. I smiled as I spotted the little park in the far left hand corner, it was small but had all the necessities every park shoud have; two slides, a swing set and a jungle gym with monkey bars and little houses to play in. Then I saw something that made my heart skip a beat, right across the street from the park was... A cute little cafe restaurant, just what I was looking for. I practically skipped through the park to get there, in a decent and orderly fashion of course.

Inside the cafe restaurant it was bright and cozy, and the delicious smells that wafted from the kitchens made my mouth water. I quickly spotted a table for two near the window on the right hand side and sat down. Everything on the menu looked so good, I didn't even know where to start, but then I spotted the omeletes and a practically squeeled in my chair. I could't stop smiling since I walked through the park, it was as if the smile was permentely glued there. Shows what it takes to make me happy, food, yum.

The waitress that came to take my order was young and pretty, not much older than myself. Her hair was dark and pulled back into a french braid, though she looked asian.

"Hello. Are you ready to order?" she asked me with a bright smile. Something about that smile triggered a memory, though I couldn't put my finger on it. I just shook it off and smiled back at the young woman.

"Yes, can I have the House Omelet Special please."

She nodded, scribbling it down on her notce pad, "And to drink?"

"Coffee."

She nodded and smiled, "It shouldn't take long and Ièll be back in a jiff with your coffee."

I nodded and watched her head behind the counter, and as quickly as she vanished, she reappeared with my coffee in hand. I nodded my thanks as she smiled and headed towards another table. Though it was early, there were quite a few people scattered here and there in the cafe, couples and families, even some little old people chatting away about whose grandchild was cuter.

As I was looking around, two things happened so fast that my mind didn't know what to do. When I was looking out the window to the park, a man walked by, I wasn't paying attenetion or noticed him until I saw the wisp of silver hair, my heart skipped a beat, but then a little girl came and collided to the side of me. I looked down at the little girl with chocolate brown hair an dthen back to the window, hoping, wishing a wasn't seeing things. But there was no sight of silver anywhere to be seen, meanwhile the little girl was chattering beside me, her words not really registering to my brain, though I heard everything she said.

"Hello pretty lady. Have we met, because I think we have, because you are a very pretty lady and Rin remembers the pretty ladies she sees and meets. Has the pretty lady ever play with Rin before? I think you have played with Rin before because Rin feels it in here,"

I think looked down at the little girl after the name Rin finally registered. She was currently pointing to her belly and looking down, I couldn't see her face, though my heart was now beating faster than ever. No, it couldn't be Rin from then, could it, I mean no, it impossible, but...

She then looked back up at my with her freckled face and big bright brown eyes, full of innocense and curiousity. She was smiling brightly, but she wasn't missing a tooth yet, though you could tell some of them have fallen out and grown back as grown up teeth, but that one tooth was still there and a baby. She was older now, then she was then, but she looked about the right age if I were still able to go throw the well. She was young, maybe around 10 or 11 now. That tooth must be her last baby one.

"So, have we met, pretty lady?"

I could swear my heart stopped beating and I stopped breathing for a few seconds. Everything began to blurr together, how was this possible?

Rin was still looking up at me curiously, "What's your name pretty lady?"

"Rin! What are you doing, I thought I told you to stay with daddy?"

My head snapped up at the waitress who was now walking out of the kitchens, with what looked like my food.

Rin then pouted and looked down as though she was caught with her hand it the cookie jar, "But daddy was no fun, he wasn't playing with me, he's doing work."

"That doesn't mean that you come in here and bug our customers."

I couldn't say anything, my mind was all over the place. What was happening?

"I'm sorry mommy, but the pretty lady looked like fun and she looked familiar."

The mother just looked crossly at the little girl and turned to me, "I'm sorry if my daughter disturbed you at all, she's at that age where you can't keep her still and she wants to know everything."

I just nodded, my mouth slightly agape.

She then looked at me concerned, "Are you okay miss, you look a little flushed?"

I blinked a few times, still confused and nodded, "yes, I'm fine."

She smiled and took Rin's hand and was leading her back to the kitchens. Before Kagome had time to think, she answered Rin's question.

"My name is Kagome."

They both stopped and Rin looked back and smiled.

"It was nice to meet you again, Kagome."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N: **Wow! So, something from the past has popped up, Rin. But her parents are still alive, so it's not the same, maybe it's just coincidence that she looks like the past Rin? Who knows! Yeah, this chapter was a bit boring, but when I got around the middle of the chapter it just started to flow and I liked how I ended it. Muahahaha, now that I got this juice flowing, I' gonn go ahead and start the next chapter. hehe.

**Review** Please!!!

x-HK-x


	3. Chapter 2

**-Moving on to America-**

Chapter 2 -

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome left the cafe, confused more than she ever had been in her life. Was that really Rin? Rin from back then?? No, it couldn't be, it wasn't possible. Both her parents are still alive, it just a coincidence that this Rin and the past Rin looks, talks and acts the exact same. Kagome almost started crying. Why was the fates doing this to her, mocking her. She didn't deserve this, did she, she and her friends pretty much saved the world all those hundreds of years ago, so why do they poke fun and pull at her heart strings. There was no going back. There was no more feudal era. She was the only one who remembered anything and who existed today. This Rin was just a fluke, a coincidence, she was not the past Rin.

Then I remembered the wisp of silver hair and my heart fluttered and ached at the same time. I couldn't handle getting my hopes up and then having them crash all around me. I clutched my chest where my heart skipped a beat. It was impossible, it couldn't happen. I was in America besides the point. This lifted and yet sank my spirits at the same time. I wasn't in Japan anymore. Rin was a coincidence, I convinced herself and didn't give it another thought.

It was still too early to stop by the high school, which seemed to be a few blocks away, as I looked at my little hand drawn map I drew from the site on the internet. It was only three streets down and one up, right on the corner.

I sighed to myself, "Well, might as well go searching for some furniture while I'm waiting." I was not looking forward to shopping for furniture. Plus, I didn't know where to go, much less start. I was so lost.

I politely asked a young couple for the direction of the closest furniture and appliance store. I had to take the bus to the center of town, and then walk about a block, finally I saw it.

"Perfect." I said gazing up at the building, it was only one floor, but it was massive. I checked my watch. My appointment at the high school was at 12:45pm and it was currently 10:07am, I had plenty of time, and how long could it take to pick out some furniture and appliances...

...Oh boy, was I wrong...

Inside, it was huge, there was furniture as far as the eye could see, and don't forget the appliances and electronics. I blinked a few times, standing there a bit taken back by how much of this sort of thing could be piled in one store.

"Where to start..." I whispered to myself.

I started with the couches, that led into the elctronics, which led into the appliances and then to the beds. This was all one big circle. I needed a couch, and badly.

-----

Over 2 hours later I finally was out of the store, with all the necessities bought and paid for, some fully, some half and I would half to make monthly payments. I ended up buying a couch set for the living room the combined three sofa's, I know unnecessary, but it came with a free plasma television, how could I refuse? Damn them and their deals, anyways the couches were all matching and a nice forest green, with black trimming. They were a whomping total of $9,999, I paid half upfront, and well do monthly payments for the rest In the electronics, I bought two phones, my other would be needing to call me soon. They were red, and cordless, those weren't very expensive, only $80 for the both of them. The fridge, stove, washer and dryer. Those took a big chunk out of my savings as well, but again they had a deal for a four appliances, so I got about $500 off, which is good, thats an extra $500 in my pocket. All four items came up to appoximately $3,900. Lastly, but definitely not least, was the bed. I could handle just the bed for now and come back another time for the bedroom set, I just wanted to get the hell out of there. The bed and the frame only came up to a little less than $1,000. I spent about half of my savings, which almost made me cry, but it had to be done. Everything was going to be delivered later on that day, which they did for free.

Now, I was running late. It was already 12:11pm, I didn't have much time to get back on that bus and walk to the high school, but luckily for me as I ran to the bus stop, the bus passed me and was stalled by a red light. At least someone up there likes me.

I made it to the school, with barely a minute to spare, but then I got lost in the school looking for the principals office. The high school's hallways echoed as I walked down them and they brought back many memories. Memories of the big fights I used to have with InuYasha do get my way and come back to my time, just to study and pass some tests. How I wish now that if I could, I would do things differently, I would spend as much time as possible with him, knowing that my time was scarce, but sadly I didn't know.

I then say a stray student at his locker.

"Excuse me."

He looked up a bit startled, but then I was the one who was startled but those dazzling emerald eyes and flaming red hair. No, not again!. I must be going crazy, but before I could register what was happening, the name quickly escaped past my lips.

"S-S-Shippou-chan?"

He blinked in confusion as I stepped closer towards him. It's been 5 years, he was at the right age as well. How could this be happening, this can't be a coincidence, it just can't be! Rin and Shippou, both the same day.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. He looked me up and down, as if trying to see something.

My heart soared when he replied that that was indeed his name. I couldn't take it, I just ran.

I ran from him, from my memories, from the pain and disappointment that will surely follow. This can't be real. I must still be dreaming. I ran into the nearest girls' bathroom and stood in front of the sink, clenching it tightly and looking down. I just noticed how hard I was breathing and how fast my heart was beating. I still couldn't understand what was happening.

I looked up to the mirror on the wall. It reflected the toilet stalls and my face. There was tears now silently falling. I couldn't take getting my hopes up and then having the crash, I just couldn't go through it all over again. This was fate, it had to be.

"Something is wrong," I whispered to my reflection, "This shouldn't be happening, why am I seeing things? Why am I seeing them here, now?" I looked towards the ceiling, "This is cruel, you know, if you plan on giving them all back to me, now, it's just not right."

I slowly calmed myself and eased my breathing. I was already late so what would a few more minutes do? My sobs quieted and soon vanished and I wiped my tears away. I did as best as I could to make my face normal again, and I headed back out of the bathroom. Shippou-chan was no where in sight, I laughed lightly, "Must've scared him away."

I found the Principal's office at 10 after 1pm.

I walked up to the secretary, "Umm... Hi, I have an appointment with the principal."

She briefly looked up at me and then back down to her files, "Your late."

I winced at the harsh tone of her commanding voice, "Sorry, I got lost trying to find the office."

"Go right on in, he's expecting you."

I bowed, and she gave me an odd look, Americans don't bow in thanks."Thank you," and I walked past her to the door that had the word, 'Principal' typed on a gold plaque. I knocked timidly, I felt as though I was in high school again, and I was in trouble.

"Come in," a voice called from inside.

I cautiously opened the door and walked in with my head bowed down a little, afraid to be scolded like a high schooler for being late.

"Ah, Higurashi-san I presume," I was a little bit shocked about the 'san' part and was now afraid to look up.

"Hai, I mean, yes."

He laughed, and this is what made me look up. He was American, but seemed to have some asian looks, perhaps he was mixed. He was fat, and it seemed to give him a jolly look, kind of like Santa Claus, but minus the white hair and beard. He was clean shaven, and was balding slightly on the top. He reminded me of Myoga, which made me do a double take. All I needed now was to break down in front of my maybe new boss, but he wasn't.

"Hmmm..." he glanced down at his watch, "You are a bit late, but I won't put it against you, I heard you just moved here yesterday from Japan." I nodded and remained quietly standing at the door, he seemed to notice this. "Please, sit sit, don't be shy, I won't bite." He winked, and laughed again. "So, you want a job here."

I nodded, "Yes, I would."

He nodded and then looked down at some papers that were on his desk, "It says here, History. What kind of History?"

"Mostly Japanese, the legends and myths along with the fairy tales. I don't want to keep it boring, because I do remember how boring it was for me when I was in high school."

He nodded again, "Splendid, I like your idea. Keep the students interested and yet teach them facts and dates at the same time."

I smiled, "Yes, thats exactly what I want to do."

He then looked at me straight in the eye. His eyes looked vaguely familiar to me, he then spoke. "As you may have noticed, I am part Japanese, which is what interested me most about your application to this school. I like to bring foreign cultures and histories into this school, and let the children choose which history they would like to take, I guess now I'll have to add another selection," and he winked at me.

I blinked and my grin broke out into a full blown smile, "Does that mean I...?"

"Yes, young lady, you have got yourself a job." He stood up and held out his hand.

I scrambled to my feet and gladly shook it, "Thank you, Mister, uh...?"

He laughed, "How rude of me, my name is Mr. Ueda, and you start next Monday, the first day back of school."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N:** I was a good girl, and finished this chapter right after the last one, but of course I couldn't put it up the same day, that's no fun. Again, this chapter was kind of boring, but stuff had to be done with. And, what's this, Shippou-chan? Not him too, who's next? InuYasha??? I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the little bit of greatness that was in it, which was a whole of the 5 seconds with Shippou, hehehe -_sweatdrop_- Well, I did enjoy typing this chapter, and if it wasn't for the fact that it's now really late (4:43am) I would start the next chapter right away, but alas, it must wait for another day.

**Review **Please!

x-HK-x


	4. Chapter 3

**-Moving on to America-**

Chapter 3 -

**xxxxxxxxxx**

What a day our Kagome has had so far, and it was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Meeting Rin and Shippou had to be the weirdest and scariest that she had by far that day. It made her think, were the others here as well? She tried not to dwell on that subject for to long, it made her stomach churn and jump from joy and sadness. She tried to concentrate of the better parts of her day, like the fact that she had successfully secured a full time job that started on Monday, and that tonight she would be sleeping in a brand new bed. She sighed at the thought and it brought a silly grin to her face as she walked home from the school. She was just passing the small cafe that she ate her delicious breakfast and had her first encounter that morning, when her stomach gave out a loud growl of hunger that left her blushing. She then realized that she indeed had nothing to eat at home and she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Without another thought she walked through the door, letting of a little jingle from the bell placed over the door once more.

I looked around and saw that my table from this morning was free again and quickly headed towards it. I must say, the lunch-supper menu looked just as appetizing as the breakfast one did. I didn't know where to start, everything mde my mouth water, but I decided to keep it simple.

"Well, hello there again miss."

I looked up, and sure enough, it was Rin's mother. I smiled back, "Hello."

"Looks like you've taken a liking to our little cafe restaurant," she said, smiling back at me. She had the same twinkle in her aged eyes as Rin's.

Nodding, I replied, "Yeah I did, hope you don't get sick of me soon," I laughed and so did she.

"No, not at all. It also seems my daughter has taken a liking to you, she hasn't stopped talking about you since you left. Saying that you and her have met before, is that true?" She looked at me, with a questioning stare, but not at all mean. Just curious.

"I don't think so ma'me, I just moved here from Japan yesterday." Though we have met before, just not in this era.

Her face instantly lit up, "Oh really! How amazing! My family is from there, though my parents came here when I was just a baby. They're the ones that opened up this little restaurant."

"Wow, that is quite amazing as well." I replied.

She merely nodded and finally noticed the note pad in her hand, "Oh, I'm sorry, you came here to get some food, so what will it be?"

I laughed and gave her my order. She quickly jotted it down and left in high spirits. I smiled after her, glad that Rin had her parents still and was happy. She had just walked into the kitchen, when Rin came bursting out laughing.

"Hello Kagomeeeeeeeeee!" Rin came running to my table and stood next to it and looked at me, she looked a bit more nervous and cautious now, as if her mother had warned her not to bug me again. She then quietly said, "May I sit with you?"

How could I say no? I smiled and nodded, "Sure."

She was in that seat faster that you could say 'Sit'. She looked up at me from across the table, studying me. She sat there for a good 5 minutes that I was staring to feel a bit uncomfortable. She finally opened her mouth, "Kagome, can I ask you a question?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Sure." I still found it a bit weird sitting across from Rin, still not knowing if it was indeed the same Rin from the past, or just coincidence, but then I thought of Shippou-chan. I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Have we met before?" She asked this not in her little girl voice, but more grown up and mature, as if trying to get my full attention and answer truthfully.

How was I suppose to answer that question though? 'Yes we have Rin, over 500 years ago!' That's one way to scar a kin for the rest of their lives. I decided to play it safe. "Why do you ask that?"

She inhaled and replied, "Well... You seem very familiar to me. Like, I can tell that your nice and I can trust you, even with my life, but I don't know why."

At this, my eyes widened and I blinked a few times. This was really started to creep me out. Play it safe. "I don't think so Rin, I just moved here yesterday." At this she squinted her eyes, as if thinking. Before she could say another word I decided to change the subject. "So Rin, how old are you?"

She looked up and grinned, "12, I'll be 13 next month." She seemed to be proud of this.

Before I could make my reply, her mother reappeared with my double cheeseburger, fries and coke. She immediately spotted Rin and glared a bit. Rin squeaked and jumped up from the seat and looked to her feet.

"Here you go, enjoy your meal, and again, I hope my little Rin didn't bother you too much."

"No, not at all. We were just talking." I smiled back, I didn't want to get Rin in trouble for her urge to seek me out.

She merely nodded and led Rin back to the kitchens once more.

I gobbled down my food hungrily, paid the bill and left a tip in a rush to get home.

The walk home in silence gave me more time to think about the events that happened today. Though, the walk home was less than 5 minutes, seeing as I live right across the park, which I took for my new short cut. I walked into my apartment building, and again it was eerily silent, though I was starting to grow accustomed to it. My apparent was as empty as ever, which made me sigh. Why was I in such a rush to get home to this?

I plopped myself on the floor where I stood and sighed as I glanced around the apparent from my new view. Nope, still no furniture. I sighed again and glanced down at my watch. 3:07pm... I wonder what time the furniture guys are coming back, I thought to my self as I laid back on my hard wood floor and closed me eyes. I yawned from sheer boredom of having nothing to entertain myself with and soon drifted off into a restless sleep. It was filled of dreams of the past, and those soon turned into nightmares...

I was walking in the feudal era, alone. Everyone else had moved on with there life and had forgotten about me. I passed through the villages like a ghost from the world beyond, no one saw me. They didn't even give me a second look. I passed by Kaede's hut, she was alone and had aged quite a bit. She didn't seem to have the same spunk as she used to. As I passed through the curtains, she looked up with her one eye, as if she heard something, but quickly went back to her healing herbs. How I missed Kaede. I exited the hut and continued on my way. Images flashed around me, as if I was traveling at light speed to some place unknown. I landed in another village, one that I do not remember, but there were faces I did. There, standing in front of a little cottage was Sango, feeding a baby. She looked happy and care free, something that was a rare sight to see when with Sango. She was always professional and on guard, but now, her giant boomerang bone wasn't even in sight. From behind the cottage popped up Miroku, walking with a stack on wood in his arms. He was being followed by a little boy, who seemed to be around the age of 4, he was carrying a pile of twigs in his tiny arms. He also seemed happy, but he was always happy. He came up beside Sango, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and proceeded into the cottage. The little boy mimicked his father's actions, and kissed his mommy on the cheek and followed his daddy. Sango and Miroku got together, how romantic. I knew they would one day. I single tear fell down my face. They didn't seem to miss Kagome at all, they got along just fine without me.

'They don't need you.'

I cold voice said, but I knew it was true. It seemed that her dear believed friends didn't need her in their lives as much as she needed them in hers. Her throat tightened but before she could do anything the images blurred and meshed together once more, and quickly set straught again, this time dropping her in the middle of a dark forest. I shivered as she glanced around at my surroundings, and slowly walked through the forest. I wondered why my dreams had taken me here, but then I saw it. The flash of silver and red run by me and stop right in front of me. InuYasha.

"Show yourself, damn it!"

A creature then appeared, fierce and strong. InuYasha seemed to be worn down, he was bloody and weak. Even though he was a hanyou, you looked ill. The creature laughed, and it made my skin crawl.

"You think a puny half demon like you can defeat me?" He laughed again.

I knew InuYasha could take him on. I smiled, every demon he faced thought that because he was a hanyou that he wasn't strong. That he was not match at all, but he always proved them wrong in the end. I glanced at InuYasha, but then frowned in confusion as I noticed that the Tetsuaiga wasn't drawn. It was safely by his side in the black sheath.

"_Draw Tetsuaiga, InuYasha!"_

My words were left unheard and unnoticed. Much like the time that Kikyo had me tied to the tree by her soul snatchers. My voice was unheard and my presence was unseen. Virtually useless once again. InuYasha made for a strike, but missed. Though the demon was massive, he was lightning fast. Almost as fast as Sesshomaru.

_"InuYasha! Watch out!"_

But once again, my words fell on deaf ears. I started to become frustrated. InuYasha cried out in pain as his back was slashed. Why wasn't he drawing Tetsuaiga, he could take out this low level demon in one swing. What is he doing? But InuYasha's clawed hands never even strayed to his sword, it stayed there, swinging at his hip, untouched. InuYasha just laughed and fought on, as though he wasn't hurt at all. His movements and speed told me otherwise. Tears started to burn my eyes as I struggled not to cry. InuYasha was badly injured, and he still hadn't drawn Tetsuaiga.

"Stupid dog! Why don't you draw that sword, it might help you some," he laughed as though he were giving InuYasha a handicap.

"Shut up! I don't need a stupid sword to defeat you, you ugly bastard!" He then lunged at him again with his Claws of Blood attack, but he missed by a long shot.

The other demon looked as though he hadn't even been hit yet. What was wrong with InuYasha, why wasn't he drawing the sword?

I then screamed in horror as the demons arm went right through InuYasha's abdomen.

"_InuYasha!!"_

I ran to his side, I tried to hold him, but my hands kept going through his, like a ghost. The demon looked down at InuYasha's fallen body in disgust and walked away, muttering how he wasn't even worth to finish, and left him there to die, all alone in the middle of the cold and dark forest.

A pool of blood started to surround InuYasha, he didn't even bother to try and move. He just lied there, and awaited death.

"_InuYasha, get up, you have to get up and go get help!" _he didn't even twitch, "_InuYasha! Hear me! Listen! You need Kaede or Miroku."_

His eyes started to cloud and fade, and I started to panic. Why was this happening? Why was he dying? He can't die!

I started bawling, and screamng his name, hoping beyond hope that somehow we would hear me.

"_InuYasha!" _nothing,

I sobbed and wiped my tears away as I knelt beside him, over and over again I screamed out his name.

"InuYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His ear twitched and I looked down at him.

"Ka... go... me..."

And he died.

I woke up on the hard wood floor in a start. I was breathing deeply and covered in sweat. My chest was still constricted in pain at witnessing InuYasha's death in my dream.

"That's all it was, a dream." I whispered to myself and wiped my face, along with the sweat the dripped down my face, there was also tears. It felt so real, seemed so real.

-_Knock Knock_-

I jumped at the sound of the door, and staggered over, wiping my face clean on my shirt and trying to fix my hair. I looked through the peep hole and saw brown card board. I backed away from the door.

"Who is it?"

"The Easter Bunny," the man called back through the door, "Who do you think it is,it's the furniture people, so can you please open the door, this fridge isn't exactly light, lady."

I glared at the door, as if it were the rude man himself and quickly opened it.

He rushed in, and asked, "Where d'you want it?"

I raised an eyebrow, "The kitchen..."

"Ha ha ha, your a riot! Where's the kitchen wench?"

My eyes widened, "To your left you inconsiderate prick."

He didn't seem to know what to say to that and just went to his left and placed it down, making a weird, "Keh." sound as he went. I followed the rude man into the kitchen. He was wearing a red jumpsuit and black hat. He didn't so much as glance at me, but merely took out an excato knife from his pocket and began to open the cardboard box, and went to work to plug it in the right spot.

"Well, one down, a billion to go." He stood up with his back to me and glanced around my empty apartment. "I can see why you ordered so much stuff, usually when people move, that take some of their things, guess your not that bright though, huh?"

I reddened with anger, "For your information, I moved here from Japan. What could I fit on the plane?"

He shrugged and finally turned around. His eyes caught mine and he seemed to stop. I just gasped. My eyes widened as they locked with his golden ones. I didn't know what to say or do, everything seemed to be turning upside down. My stomach did flip flops and my heart jumped and sped up, and yet I couldn't pull my gaze away from his.

He just kept staring back at me, and my world began to darken, and he began to shift. The last words that left my lips before I saw his shocked expression as I fainted was...

"Inu... Yasha...?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N:** Wow, I did not see that coming! I've just been on a roll with this story and I love it, hehe. So, InuYasha is here as well! What do you think of that? And what was that weird dream, or rather nightmare about? Hope you like the next chappie!

**Review!** Thank you!

x-HK-x


	5. Chapter 4

**-Moving on to America-**

Chapter 4 -

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome started to stir in her sleep, and snuggled closer into her pillow and drew her blankets tighter around herself. She let out a small sigh and smiled. She never noticed how comfy the floors could be. Her eyes then tightened as she heard voices in the distance.

"Oi, look, I think she's coming too."

"Good, at least we know you didn't kill her."

"Shut the fuck up, how's I to know she'd faint on the spot, at least I caught her."

"True, you actually did good this time."

"Oh shut up Miroku, I bet if you were in my position you would have just felt her up or something perverted like that."

"Perhaps, she is rather attractive, and she has a very nice a-"

There was a loud bang and some whimpers of pain. I opened my eyes. Were my ears playing tricks on me? Or did I just hear the name, 'Miroku'? No, no, I must still be dreaming, that's it. I'm dreaming!

"Hey wench, I know your awake, I can see you blinking over there."

I shut my eyes tightly and tried not to scream out. Instead I took a deep breath and slowly sat up, but still with my eyes shut tightly. They said nothing, but I could feel them staring at me as though I were crazy, so I quickly made up an excuse for my eyes being closed.

"The light is bright."

"Huh?"

"Well, I thought you mihgt be wondering why my eyes are still closed, so I'm telling you so you don't need to think I'm crazy or something." I said quickly as I felt my face heat up a bit.

"Riiiiiiight..."

I heard a gasp, "I would never think someone as beautiful as you would be crazy..."

There was a growl followed by another punch. This was just too weird. How could this be happening? My thoughts, that seemed to be coming to my head a lot since this morning, were rudely interrupted.

"Okay wench, now that you're up and okay, we'll be leaving. Everything else you ordered is unpacked and placed where they should be."

"Huh?"

At this I opened my eyes and waited for my eyes to adjust to the light. There, standing at the foot of my bed, I guess they weren't kidding when they said they set up everything, was Miroku with his boyish grin, and InuYasha...

InuYasha. He was as beautiful as I remembered him, though his face has matured a bit from the last 5 years. His long silver hair was released from where it was held behind his black cap, which was now sitting atop his head, backwards. His piercing golden orbs were just how I remembered them, yet the held no recollection of me, or anything to do with me. My heart went from sky high to rock bottom as soon as I saw them. I then looked over to Miroku, he held no recollection of me either in those violet orbs of his. I felt a lump in my throat begin to grow and my eyes began to sting. I quickly look to the side of me and concetrated on the wall, and coughed to clear my voice.

"Thank you, there was really no need for you to set up everything though..."

"Keh, look, what's done is done, so be grateful."

I bit my bottom lip. Yup, that was the loud and rude InuYasha that I remember. Don't cry Kagome, don't cry, I told myself.

I took a deep breath, "I said thank you and I am grateful..." I looked to my feet and exited the room and looked around. My forest green couch set was set up around my new plasma television. My fridge and stove were sparkling in my kitchen, ready to be used. I smiled and almost broke then, but instead coughed. "You don't have to stay, I promise I won't faint again," I laughed lightly, but it was hallow.

Miroku came up beside me and tried to catch my eye, "Have we met? You seem to look really familiar."

This time, I really did laugh, "Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately..." and looked away from him.

InuYasha stayed where he was. I could feel him looking me up and down, I knew he was thinking the same thing as Miroku had just said. I looked familiar. I didn't know that a cheesey pick up line could actually make my heart constrict. Everything I went through with these people, the dangers, the laughs... everything, was nothing. Only I remained with these memories, and if I spoke them out loud, they would think I was crazy. If only someone else remembered out there. I single tear escaped and slid down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and turned to the two smiling.

"Well! As you can see, I did just move in so I still got lots to do, and the first thing on my list at the moment is to go buy some groceries, so I don't mean to be rude, but your job is done, you can go now."

Miroku was still looking at me, but InuYasha did what InuYasha always does.

"Keh. Whatever. Come on Miroku, this wench has stuff to do and we still have more furniture and appliances to deliver."

Miroku just shrugged and followed InuYasha out of the apartment, closing the door silently behind him. As soon as the door clicked, I ran to my room and collapsed on the bed and cried. They didn't remember me. He didn't remember me. I'm nothing to them, it isn't fair. I just continued sobbing

----------

The two men that just exited that girl's apartment, InuYasha and Miroku walked on in silence, neither of them knowing what to say or what to do to break the awkward tension that had erupted between them once that girl had woken up. They didn't know her name... And yet, both of them felt as though they had met her before, she seemed so familiar.

We both walked on in silence, Miroku not even looking at me, he seemed to be in a whole other world. I, on the other hand, was really confused to the point of being a bit frightened. Who was that woman? I know for a fact that I've never met her before, and yet, she looked and (I know it sounded weird) but felt familiar. It also scared me that when I saw her falling to the floor my chest constricted and before I could think, I caught her. It was like an instinct. I never even knew I could move that fast, I knew I was fast, but I was by her side in less that a second with her safely in my arms.

"InuYasha?"

My thoughts were then interrupted by my friend and co-worker, Miroku. He was smart guy, but such a pervert and lech. He really wasn't able to keep his hands off of any pretty girl that strolled by, or flirt with them. He even asked a few of them to give birth to a child for him. He was an idiot, but that made everyday with him was a comedy show, because he would get kneed in the balls, slapped across the face or worse. He was not bad looking for a guy, but he needed to work on his pick up lines.

"Yeah?" I replied, not looking at him, but rather concentrating on the road. We were now running late.

"You know, I wasn't saying that as I pick up line..."

"Huh?" I glanced over at him and back to the road. He looked serious.

"She really does seem familiar to me, I mean, I feel as though I have met her before or something."

I tensed at this. Miroku felt it too. That's not normal. "Your point?"

"I just thought I would justify my words, seeing as though you were eyeing her the whole time." I knew he was now smirking, "I don't want to go after someone you already have your eyes on."

At this, the truck swerved into the next lane and back into the one we were in. That little action brought about a lot of honking horns and curses gtom the other drivers.

"What are you doing!? Trying to get us killed!?"

"Sorry..." I mumbled red in the face.

"No problem, just try to concentrate on the road for the rest of the trip, I would like to get paid sometime today." Miroku replied, he was now laughing as well. Must've noticed my red face, "didn't mean to embaress you buddy."

I merely growled, "Shut up or you'll have a few more lumps to follow those other two on your head from earlier!"

Miroku squeaked and remained quiet for the remainder of the drive.

As for me, my thoughts were now all over the place, jumbled and confused. Yeah, I was eyeing the girl, but just because she looked familiar. I have to admit though, she was rather pretty, no scratch that, she took my breath away, and that says a lot because many woman have tried to, and she merely bitched at me and fainted.

But, the thing that scared me the most was when our eyes locked on to each other's. My own golden ones with her sapphire blue ones, that I became entranced in. All those swirls of emotion over whelmed me, but the strongest emotion that I could make out was love. My heart skipped a beat at this, and I unconsciously moved one of my hands over my heart. What was wrong with me? I don't even know her name. I don't even know who she is! This is crazy! I sighed and tried to shake those enchanted blue eyes from my mind, but as hard as I tried, they always resurfaced, and every time they did my heart leapt with them.

"I don't understand..." I whispered to myself.

"Hmm, did you say something InuYasha?" Miroku asked, looking towards me.

"No, nothing. Just talking to myself."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N: **So, InuYasha, we meet again! Bahahahaha! Well, this chapter went along smoothly, though nothing big happened. Everything will unravel in due time, and I promise that it does get more exciting! I have a lot more planned for this story other than meeting old friends. On to the next chapter (I'm still on my roll, this chapter was typed out the very next day from the last, I'm crazy, right? lol)

**Reviews **are pretty!

x-HK-x


	6. Chapter 5

**-Moving on to America-**

Chapter 5 -

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome slept, she didn't know for how long nor did she care at that point. Everything in her world had been turned upside once again, just like the first day she fell down the well. Just like the first day it wouldn't let her go back. Everything was confusing her, everything she did now felt like a dream, and today made it feel more like a dream than ever. Not only was Rin and Shippou here in this era and in America, but so was Miroku and InuYasha... She didn't know how to compute all of this new information. She really started to feel like this was just a cruel joke, and she'd have them all taken away from her again. Some one up there really had a grudge against her, or they just had a sick twisted sense of humor. She was seriously starting to believe the second one rather than the first option.

I woke up late that day, sometime in the evening by the looks of it. I don't know what woke me up, or maybe I just couldn't sleep anymore, but then I heard the door knock.

-_Knock knock knock_-

I sighed and go up from bed, without a second thought and mumbled, "I'm coming, I'm coming." I dragged my half awake self to the front door. Not even bothering to look through the peep hole to see who is was, I opened the door and looked at the person who knocked. She merely looked back and smiled, and was holding a cup. I blinked a few times to focus my eyes and as soon as I did, I wish I hadn't.

"Hi, I was just wondering if I could borrow a cup of su... Oh my god, are you alright? You look as though you've been crying or something!"

But her words fell on deaf ears as my eyes widened and I gasped, and then without even thinking or caring what she thought of me, I threw my hands up in the air walked away from the door and started pacing in front of it, yelling to no one in particular.

"Of course! I shoulda known! Who else was there left to meet in this era but Sango," I looked up at the ceiling and glared at it, "You think this is just so funny don't you, huh? Well it isn't! What have I ever done to you, HUH!?" I yelled. "I don't deserve this!" I growled, and sighed in defeat looking at my feet.

Sango, tall and slim with the same chocolate brown eyes and magenta eye shadow. Her hair was in the usual fashion as well, tied back into a high ponytail. She stood there, wide-eyed and mouth agape. She looked extremely lost and confused, not to mention a little scared.

I looked over at her blank expression, but as I laid my eyes on her, her expression changed, and she looked back at me with a questioning look on her face. Before she could open her moouth, I cut her off.

"Let me guess, 'Have we met before, you look familiar?'"

Sango's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed, much like a fish out of water.

She finally said something, "How do you know my name? And how did you know that that was what I was going to ask?"

I smiled, "Umm... I'm psychic," and stuck out my tongue.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "No, seriously... How did you know my name?"

I tried to think of the best lie I could, I couldn't tell her the truth, at least, not yet. "I had a friend named Sango, and you looked like a Sango kind of girl, and don't mind my crazy rant," I laughed nervously while scratching the back of my bed head of hair, "I wasn't fully awake yet."

Sango still stared me down, but thought better to just let it drop, "Okay, whatever," she mumbled.

I sighed in relief, and looked up at her and noticed the mug in her hand, "So, why did you knock on my door?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh. Right. I came to ask if you have any sugar to spare, I just ran out and I need it for my coffee."

"Sorry, I kind of have like... no food whatsoever, and that includes sugar." I gave her a weak smile and shrugged.

She gasped, "What do you mean you have no food?"

"Well, I just moved in yesterday, and just got my fridge a few hours ago and I was suppose to go do some groceries, but I kind of passed out and I don't know what time it is or where the grocery stores are in this city." I gave her my long explanation and she just stared back at me.

"Well then, I guess you and I are going out." She smiled.

"Huh?"

"I'll show you around town, it's only a bit after 7pm and the stores close at 9pm, we have plenty of time,"she explained to me, still with that friendly smile on her face.

I couldn't help but stare at her for a few seconds, she was talking to me as if what happened merely moments ago didn't happen at all. She was being friendly, just like the past Sango. This made a small smile appear across my lips, it also made me start to wonder. Maybe I can start over, with everybody, and become just as good friends as we were then, now in this era. Maybe there was hope yet.

"Do you need to get ready, or should we leave now?"

I smiled and nodded, "I'm ready now, let's go."

Kagome and Sango went to the grocery store, Sango leading the way. They talked and laughed the whole walk there and back, it turns out that they had lots in common, including two younger brothers, that were only a year difference. This made Kagome think as well, maybe things are different, maybe things will be better now then they were then. So far they were. Sango's brother and father seemed to be still alive and living together, though Sango moved out on her own about a year ago. Rin's parents were still alive and happily getting along with no problems. Perhaps Shippou's biological parents were still alive as well. This gave Kagome hope, hope for a better life with all of her beloved friends.

"I can't believe you just spent that much at the grocery store." Sango said in disbelief.

I merely shrugged and smiled, "It had to be done, my kitchen is bare", and so well my bank account soon if this keeps up, I thought to myself and sighed.

We both laughed and continued our walk home, no bags in hand. I had bought so much stuff, that it couldn't be carried home and it would be delivered to my house.

"Well, yeah, I understand, but to dish out all that in one shot?"

I shrugged my shoulders again, "It had to be done, if not today, then tomorrow. I needed everything, and I still have to go out tomorrow and by some more necessities like towels and face clothes along with some dishes and pots and pans and cutlery and-" the list just kept going along with Sango's jaw dropping. This made me laugh a bit. Sango seemed to be more carefree in this era, then back in the past.

We made it back to my front door, and said our good-byes.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Kagome."

I looked back at her, "Yeah, you too Sango."

There was an awkward silence. I didn't know how to say good-bye to her. It felt like if I did, I would never see her again.

She suddenly held out her hand, to shake, "I hope we can hang out some time soon, hopefully our evening will be a bit more entertaining then a trip to the super market."

We both laughed and I gladly took her hand in mine to shake, but as soon as our fingers touched, there was an electric shock that passed through us both. I saw the pink lightning that surrounded both of our hands, I knew Sango couldn't, just by the look on her face. It was like an electric charge of some sort.

---Sango's POV---

When Kagome's hand touched mine, something happen, something I can't explain, but I felt as though my soul was being charged somehow. At that instant, images started to flash through my mind, and I knew they were not my own, and yet they were. Just thinking about it made me confused, so I just let the images fly by.

There were so many of them that it was hard to concentrate on just one at a time.

There was me, and my brother, we were wearing odd clothing and sitting next to each other, laughing and talking. There was a two tailed kitten in my hand

My father being killed before my eyes, no! Their lies! This can't be! Then I heard myself scream, "It was you! You are the demon," and I lunged to attack the said man, with what seemed to be a giant boomerang in my hand, and then I was attacked by... Kohaku? no!

"S-sister... Oh god! Sango!!" and he ran towards me, but never made it, for arrows were shot at him.

I was then walking along side Kagome, though she was younger and wearing, what look liked a traditional high school uniform, she had a bright yellow school bag and a bow with some arrows. Beside her was a teenage boy with long silver hair and... wait... are those dog ear? He was wearing a red suit, it looked as though he had an old katana strapped to his side To my side there was, what looked like, a monk, though we was quite handsome, and he was carrying a golden staff, and one of his hands were wrapped up with some material and prayer beads. For some reason it sent a chill down my spine. There was also a little boy with flaming red hair tied up in a pony tail with a green bow. He had a red puffy tail to match his hair, he was definitely not human.

We all seemed quite content in each other's presence.

We had a common goal, to search and destroy something evil.

More battles flashed before my eyes, along with some tears, blushes that were quickly followed by some slaps, or a boomerang bone.

Calm and peaceful scenes flashed by as well. Kagome and I were in a hot spring, talking with the little red-haired boy who was floating in the water with us.

I just stood up to get out of the hot spring, and a cold breeze blew that made my hair sweep up to reveal my back. I gasped at the large scar, and Kagome seemed to notice it too and she stood up as well and looked at me, with determination.

"Don't worry Sango-san," she said, "We'll find Kohaku. He is alive and we'll get him back."

The other me smiled at Kagome and said, "Thank you, Kagom-chan."

"Sango, no matter what, you ARE a part of this group and we care if you get hurt! We need you," yelled the silver haired man furiously at the other me.

I started crying and said, "Thank you, InuYasha."

"Sango-san, I really care for you, that's the reason why I never asked you to bear my children like I ask every other maiden I meet. I don't want you to have to raise them on your own after my wind tunnel grows and swallows me whole into it's blackness."

The monk, with the violet eyes that made my heart lurch to my throat, said to me, but it just made me furious.

"I deserve to choose if that's what I want or not," I yelled at him, "And after we destroy Naraku, I want to bear your children and live with you."

He seemed to be a bit taken back by my words, and smiled at me.

All the visions and images meshed together faster and faster, soaking into my soul and brain, etching it with these weird dreams, or could they be memories? Then, one more came.

Kagome was standing near a well and we were all with her. The journey was over, this evil Naraku man was destroyed, and the jewel we were gathering was finally complete.

Kagome smiled at us, "I'm just going to go home for a bit, shower clean up, get some more supplies and I'll be back tomorrow." she said.

I smiled and hugged Kagome, "See you tomorrow Kagome-chan."

Miroku said bye as well, but kept his distance as I glared at him.

The silver haired man, however stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He looked sad, as his ears were flat against his head. He said a quick, "Bye."

The monk and I looked at each other and sighed shaking out heads. We looked towards Kagome and saw the bit of hurt in her eyes, but was quickly replaced. We knew she knew how this stubborn man was, just like she knew he cared for her, but just didn't know how to say it.

With one last wave, Kagome jumped down the well and vanished.

She never came back the next day. The silver haired man jumped into the well to go and fetch her, but the well didn't transport him to her time. The well stopped working. It lost it's magic. She didn't appear the day after that, nor the day after that. Days turned into weeks, which turned into months, which turned into years. My best friend, Kagome, never came back.

I then understood what these visions were, there were not dreams...

---Kagome's POV---

We quickly tore our hands apart and looked at each other confused.

"What was that?" I asked her.

She seemed not to hear me and had a blank expression on her face.

"Sango? Are you alright?" I asked in a concerned voice and lightly touched her shoulder.

This seemed to break her out of whatever state she was in.

She looked at me, and there was something different in her eyes... something akin to... recognition... but, it wasn't possible.

Her face then lit up, as if really seeing me for the first time, "Kagome, your back!" and she hugged me tightly.

I blinked a couple of times, "Uhhh... what?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N: **Hmm... this chapter was harder to type out than you think. At first I thought Sango getting her memory back right away was a bad call, but it flowed really good. I thought that her getting her memory back the first time she meets Kagome was kind of neat. Hopefully you guys think so too... Alas, I typed out 2 chapters in one night again.

**Reviews!** are also healthy, look at those muscular finger -_flex_-

x-HK-x


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or any of the characters or story line, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**-Moving on to America-**

Chapter 6 -

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome stood there silently, eyes wide and beyond dumb struck at what Sango had just said, and did. Sango, stood as well, but with her arms tightly wrapped around Kagome, in a bone crushing hug. She was smiling, and tears were streaming down her face as she cried silently on Kagome's shoulder. The two of them said nothing, Kagome, not knowing what to do or say while Sango was just happily taking in the moment.

I found my voice, it was a bit hoarse from remaining quiet for so long, but I had to ask. I didn't understand what was happening, though my heart lurched at the look in her eyes, I couldn't bear to be disappointed once again. "Sango?"

Sango pulled back, and looked at me. A smile was still plastered across her face as she brought her arm up to wipe her tears, not of sadness, but of pure joy.

"Kagome, y-you came back."

I blinked, what she meant by, 'I came back.' When did I le- and then it clicked and my eyes widened.

I whispered to myself, "The Well...?"

Sango nodded, "I remember everything."

I furrowed my brow in confusion, "How?"

Sango merely shrugged, "I don't know. When you touched my hand, images started to come together, memories. I still have my new ones of this life in this era, and yet my old ones are kind of meshed up with them."

I held my hand to my forehead, "I need to sit down."

Sango followed me to my new couch as I plopped down on to it. She remembered everything... but why? Why would she need to remember everything, I mean, I doubt she wanted to see... oh no...

I looked up at Sango curiously, "You said... you remember... _everything?"_

Sango looked back at me, as if understanding the silent question that I couldn't bring myself to say out loud. Her facial expression changed a bit, it looked sad, but it quickly left, "Yeah... everything. Dad and Kohaku..." she replied a bit more quietly.

Guilt washed over me. Sango didn't deserve to live through that scene again. She suffered enough in that era; she didn't need to be cursed with those images in this one too.

She seemed to notice these thoughts, and quickly tried to break them,"Kagome, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault that they died in the past. Besides, they are still alive here, so there's nothing to beat yourself up over, ok?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded slowly, though I would always blame myself for making her remember those horrible memories, she was right. Her family were still alive and healthy today, that's all that mattered. I smiled weakly and nodded.

Kagome and Sango spent the night together, going over everything, laughing and joking about the past and what they've been up to now. What happened with the Well, and the unanswered questions were answered as best as they could be, for the Well issue was still a mystery. They were also confused about the fact that they all came together once again in this era, and they weren't the only ones. Kagome quickly told Sango about the fact that she met Rin the first day here, and if she wanted, they could both go and see her tomorrow, though she doesn't remember Kagome or Sango. Kagome also told her how she saw Shippou at the high school she's working at, and Miroku. Sango tensed up at his name, and Kagome smiled at this. InuYasha.

The room filled in silence as I uttered his name for the first time in Sango's presence. "I saw him too..."

Sango put her hand over mine in a comforting way, and I looked up at her from my legs. She had a small smile across her lips, "He'll remember too, don't worry. You two were destined to be together."

My eyes burned with unshed tears as she said this. Were we really, though? Wouldn't he have remembered then? Or do I have to touch him, like I did Sango?

"Kagome," she squeezed my hand and I looked up at her again, my eyes glossy, "You know he loved you, don't you?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded slowly, and Sango continued, "You should have seen how heart broken he was when you never came back. He tried to get to you, and he couldn't. He sat by the Well days with not moving, wishing you'd come back. If that's not love, I don't know what is. And with that kind of love, he wouldn't be able to let it go, not even if he was reincarnated, it would still be with him, you just have to unleash it again."

Tears were now flowing freely from my eyes, "What if I can't? I don't know how? What if I never even see him again?"

Sango held me; it was my turn to cry, just out of knowing what not to do about this situation.

"Don't worry, fate will help with that part, you just be sure to try next time you see him."

I nodded.

Kagome couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night after her crying time. It was great having her best friend back, and someone else who remembered the past era. It gave her a sense of hope, that one day, every one will come back together again. They had too.

--

I was standing in the middle of a dark forest, but it felt familiar.

I looked around and down at my hands. My hands were clawed, not filed down like I did now. I was also bare foot and wearing a red suit. There was a long old looking katana the hung at my side.

I was reaching old to touch it when it pulsed, and my hand shied away.

I looked up again, and fully took in my surroundings. By the looks of it, it was night time, though I could be mistaken and it just looked this dark because of the old fully grown tries that hid the sky from view.

As if she appeared out of thin air, a woman was in my arms, and I was embracing her back. She looked like that girl from the apartment, but it wasn't. She seemed colder and more distant, and yet I embraced her tightly, as if to never let go.

I felt I owed my life to the one in my arms, but my heart felt like it needed to be some where else, like it belonged to someone else.

It was as if I was in a trance. The tree behind us glowed with some weird looking creatures, which reminded me of some sort of snake or eel but with little claws. Her words didn't reach my ears. The ground began to swallow us both.

I knew what was happening but I couldn't stop it. I was going to hell with her, and I didn't deny it, I just went with her, knowing that this was right. I owed this woman my life.

She then looked up at me, and kissed me. Her lips were cold, and filled with hate, there was no hint of love whatsoever, just blind fury and hate.

The ground shook more violently and we sunk deeper. The woman that was in my arms was staring at the tree, glaring at it as if it were to spring to life at any moment and attack.

"InuYasha!!"

My dog-like ears twitched, and a name sprang to my head and I whispered it, "Kagome...?"

The woman's nails dug into my back when she heard the name escape my lips.

My head slowly moved away from her shoulder and I looked towards the tree. The same tree I saw before, but now, those creatures had a young woman tied to it. She looked scared, and she had a look of hurt across her face, hurt and shock.

My eyes widened and I jumped away from the woman in my arms to save the one by the tree, with the name 'Kagome.'

"Kagome!"

I sliced the creatures and they vanished. I helped Kagome up and she looked back at me, with those dazzling sapphire eyes. Those eyes filled with so much emotion, but I couldn't read it right now. It was the girl from the apartment, younger, but there was no mistaking it, it was her. My heart swelled.

"You choose her, over me InuYasha? Is she more precious to you?"

I looked back at the other woman. There was no mistaking the fact that they did look alike, though she looked more sophisticated and cold.

The creatures then wrapped around her and carried her away.

"Don't forget, InuYasha, there was no lie behind that kiss."

And she was gone.

I looked back at Kagome and she was walking away, or rather stomping.

"Hey!"

"I heard everything! I saw everything!"

Everything? I gulped and couldn't help but being a little scared.

She sighed and stopped walking, but kept her back to me, "What... what am I to you?"

I blushed, "Huh?"

Her eyebrow twitched and she yelled, "SIT!" and I slammed to the ground, paralyzed, "I'm going home!"

--

InuYasha woke up from his weird dream in a start. He still felt as though he was slammed to the hard ground, his body ached all over.

"Her name is Kagome," I whispered to myself.

I've been having these dreams for the past 3 days now, ever since I saw that "Kagome" girl. Every night it was a different dream, but they felt so real. Miroku was even in some of them, but he was a monk. Which made me laugh because no way in any life would he be a monk. He's too much of a lech. These dreams were also filled with another woman that looked like Kagome. She was always trying to kill me, and the worst part was that every time I would let her, because I felt I owed my life to her.

I sighed and tried to remember all the faces in my dreams. A little kitsune boy with red hair, a girl, a bit older than Kagome, who was a warrior and her whole clan had been wiped out. The monk named Miroku, who looked exactly like my friend Miroku, except a few years younger. A half-brother named Sesshomaru. Who, I apparently cut off his arm in a battle over a sword that my father had made. A little human girl named Rin, which would follow him around where ever he went. It was all so confusing and made no sense whatsoever. Dreams, that's all they were. They were too out of this world to be real.

I took a quick shower, and washed my long silver hair. My dog ears twitched as the water hit them. I was a half inu-youkai, but I didn't understand how, neither did my parents. Yes, it was true that my ancestors from hundreds of years ago came from demons, but my father was so far down in the line, and had been so watered down by all the human blood now, that when I was born, it was never seen before.

A hanyou, born in this world is still seen as dirty and shunned, but I must say, they are not as bad as they were said to be in the past. My parents told me that if I was born back in the day as a hanyou, I would most likely be stoned out of the village that we lived in, and probably die, from the sheer lack of experience in fighting.

I was also lucky because for most of my appearance, I look human. I file down my claws to look human like, which I have to do every day because they grow back that fast, and my ears can be easily hid. As for my canines, people just think I have unusually big canines, and they don't question it.

I heard that the are still youkai that like in this era, but they conceal themselves well and they don't kill just for the pure joy of killing like they used to. They hide themselves amongst the humans, living like humans. Only demons can see other demons, but humans can't sense them at all, unless they have the power too, but most of those people have died out.

I ate my favorite dish for breakfast, ramen. I don't know why or when I started loving this stuff, but once I hit 15, that's all I ever wanted to eat. It didn't help that it was cheap and affordable, so my groceries were never very expensive.

Glancing at the calendar I saw that it was now Friday. Today would be my last day of work for my summer job, and then it was back to school for me, with those annoying little brats. Miroku and I just took this moving job for some extra money for the summer, which wasn't that bad, these movers make good money. But we were both teachers at a local high school. I taught math, and sometimes gym when I was lucky. Miroku taught Japanese as a second language, and Art. Monday we'll be going back.

I don't know what pursued me to teach math, but once I got into high school, it seemed like it was all taught to me before and I was top of the class. Might as well teach something that I'm naturally good at rather than working hard labour for the rest of my life. This way my body won't die on me by the time I turn 30.

There was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I called from the kitchen, eating my delicious beef ramen.

"It's your favorite person in the whole world."

I rolled my eyes at the sound of Miroku's voice, "Santa Clause? At this time of the year?"

I could see Miroku sweat dropping in the hall way, "No..."

"Oh, well then come on in Miroku my lease favorite person in the world."

Miroku walked in and feigned a hurt look with his hand over his heart, "That hurt InuYasha my ol' buddy."

I shrugged my shoulders and finished my ramen. I got up and walked towards the sink and put the dirty bowl in it, "I'm guessing we have to leave now for work, huh?"

"Yup, another great day of exercising by lifting thing 3 times our weight."

I sighed, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm glad that school starts next monday."

"Oh yeah." I looked towards Miroku as he began to speak, "I hear we have a new addition to our staff this year," he said, and then there was a perverse glint in his eye, "I hope it's a sexy little one with nice legs..." he started drooling.

I walked past him and punched in on the back of his head, "That's called sexual harassment my friend, and you've already got lots of those under your belt as it is, keep it up and you'll get fired."

This time he shrugged, "Mr. Ueda would never fire me, he loves me too much."

I shook my head and headed out the door, keys and baseball cap in one hand, and Miroku's ear by the other, "Let's go loser."

"Ow ow ow ow ow..."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N: **I know I know, not as exciting as the last chapter, but I felt that InuYasha needed to be in this one, we've only seen him in 2 other chapters. Oh la la, InuYasha is a smart boy, and a teacher. Wait till he finds out who's going to the same school as him. -_evil laugh_- I had a bit more trouble with this chapter, but I promise that the next will be better.

**Review** Please, they make me motivated.

x-HK-x


	8. Chapter 7

**NOTE: **** It seems I made a mistake uploading the last chapter and only realized it a few days ago, lack of computer and internet can do that, so here is the REAL chapter 7 (8 for mediaminer) and I apologize to those who do read my story.**

**-Moving on to America-**

Chapter 7 -

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome's next three days with Sango after that night was a blurr of good times. She was generally happy that Sango had regained all of her memories and that her view of their friendship hadn't changed at all. There was also a lot of shopping involved in those three days, Kagome had to finsh filling up her house, and by the end og it, she only had about 3 or 4 months left of rent in the bank. This discouraged her a lot, but the fact that is was already Friday and everything was done and she was offically settled in, she didn't worry much more about her money issues that would seeon arise if she kept spending like she had been. Plus, on Monday she would be starting her new job as a History teacher at the local high school.

"Are you nervous at all?" Sango asked me suddenly.

We were sitting at my new favorite cafe restuarant that I first met Rin at my usual table that I occupy. Sango had insisted on coming her, she was curious about seeing Rin again, and since we were done with the shopping and it was lunch time, she thought it would be a good idea for me to show her. Not surprisingly, Sango had come to this cafe before, but had never seen Rin, but knowing my luck, she will appear again.

"About what?" I replied, curious to what she was talking about.

"Your new job that you start on Monday," Sango said simply, grabbing a fry off her plate.

I thought for a minute, "No, not really. I mean, my boss, the principal, he's really nice and laid back kind of guy," Sango nodded while gnawing on another fry, and I smiled, "As for the employees," I continued, "I haven't met them yet, so I guess I'll see on Monday,"I finished shrugging my shoulders.

There then was a comfortable silence between us as we ate our fries and hamburgers, that is, silence until a little girl came in.

"Kagomeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

Sango and I both looked up and saw little Rin ranning towards us.

"Wow, she has grown," Sango whispered as a soft smile spread across her lips.

All I could do was nod before a was tackled by a hug from Rin.

"Hi, Rin! How have you been?" I asked politely as I patted her head.

"Oh, I've been very very good! What about you, Kagome, I haven't seen you for a while," and she playfully pouted, "did you forget about me?"

I laughed and hugged her tightly back, "Of course not, I've just been busying settling in."

She seemed to be fine with this answer and smiled up at me, "Guess what? I start high school on Monday!"

"Wow, that's great!" I said, laughing as I saw the excitement of growing up shine in her eyes. I then looked over at Sango, who was sitting across from me observing us in silence. "Rin, I want you to meet a new, well... rather an old friend of mine."

Rin took her eyes off me an dlooked over to Sango. Sango shied away a bit under her calculating eyes, and held out her hand. "Hello Rin, I've heard a lot about yo-"

Sango was then tackled by a hug as well. She awkwardly patted her back, and looked to me for answers, I merely shrugged back.

"Hello strong lady, it's nice to see you again too!"

I blinked a few times. Was it possible that Rin remembered us as well?? No, it couldn't be.

But Sango merely looked down at her, "What do you mean by 'Strong lady'?" she asked confused.

Rin looked up at her, "Well, I've seen you in my dreams, along with Kagome and some other people. We had some adventures together and you and Kagome and your friends saved me a lot."

Sango then snapped her eyes up to mine and we both had our jaws dropped. Rin was having dreams about us? Does that mean that everybody from the past has dreams about us that are actual memories? This was all too confusing, but after Sango getting her memories back just from touching me, I was starting to believe anything and everything that could lead to our old friends remembering us. It was possible, and I was determined to get them to remember.

"Rin! There you are! We have to go shopping for your school supplies- Oh! Why hello there Kagome."

Rin's mother walked out for the back, her waitress uniform gone and replaced by normal everyday clothes. There was a man walking closely behind her, he looked a bit shy and quiet as he walked in his wife's shadow not saying a word.

I smiled back at Rin's mother, "Hello ma'am, it's nice to see you again."

She smiled and waved it away, "Oh, you can call me Haruka, and it's nice to see you again as well."

I looked over at Sango, "Oh, this is my friend, Sango. Sango, this is Haruka, Rin's mother."

Sango smiled at Haruka and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Haruka looked behind her, at her husband, "This is my husband, and of course Rin's father Seta."

We both looked at him, he nodded and waved, but didn't say a word. We smiled back and nodded our head to him.

Haruka quickly went on, "I'm sorry to greet and dash but we have a lot to buy for our little Rin. Did she tell you she starts high school next Monday," A hankerchief appeared out of no where and she dabbed her eye a little, "Oh, they grow up so fast," and she sighed.

Rin rolled her eyes and looked to Sango and I, "It was nice meeting you again Sango, and seeing you again Kagome. Bye!"

She waved as she walked out of the cafe holding her mother and father's hand.

I looked over at Sango, and she had the same look on her face than I did, and she said, "She looks so happy. Though she did look happy with Sesshomaru as well, only Kami knows why though."

We laughed. Rin did look happy, and _I hope she stays happy_, I thought to myself.

Kagome and Sango were happy to see Rin, and hoped that in this era she would have a more carefree life then she did 500 years ago. They wondered around the city, Kagome still trying to get used to the different stores, and wanting to see all the sights, but Sango could tell what she really was looking for. Kagome was secretly trying to catch a glimpse of InuYasha. Since that day she fainted, Kagome hadn't even seen a silvery wisp of hair, it dampened her spirits a bit. Maybe she imagined the whole thing? Maybe she created a vision or memory so powerful because she missed him so much. Sango didn't believe this when Kagome confessed her fears to her. She believed that she saw InuYasha, it was fate. The Gods have decided that InuYasha and Kagome were meant for each other after the were parted. They saw that they died inside without each other. Kagome thought it was too good to be true. Ever since the Well closed, she lost her usual optimistic traits. Sango then decided that she would be the optimistic one, Kagome needed it. She's been alone and doubtful for the last 5 years, even though Sango didn't remember or know her then, she wanted Kagome to have hope in the love that InuYasha and her had.

I sighed for the uptenth time, and Sango looked at me with a worried expression. I smiled weakly at her knowing what she was thinking.

"It's okay Sango. I'm over it." she frowned at me, but I continued on, "hey! How about we have a little movie night. I bet some chick flicks will cheer me up."

Sango gave me a weird look, but shrugged, "Alright, but no Titanic! Too damn long."

I laughed, "Alright, no Titanic."

"Oh, but we definitely need some popcorn and other comfort food," she smiled, "and it's on me tonight." I was about to object, but she quickly cut me off, "and no objections. The girl night is on me tonight."

Smiling at her I followed her to the nearest video store. It was a small video store, not one of those big popular ones that get advertised on television so much. It was quiet, and smelled of popcorn.

"So, which chick flick should we rent, there are sooo many out there," Sango said.

I merely nodded and started to walk around, observing all of the romance chick flick movies. I never realized how many their really were. "I think we should make this a ritual, just so we can see them all," I said in awe.

Sango laughed, "Deal! Every Friday it is, because you know we have nothing better to do on our Fridays."

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Indeed," I said.

We were looking for a good 10 minutes before we settled down to our top 5 pick of the day. Then we had to bring those down to 2. Oh, this was going to be hard.

"Okay, we have 'The Notebook', 'Never Been Kissed', 'Pretty Woman', 'Dirty Dancing', and 'The Wedding Planner.'" Sango read off the Dvd's in her hand and looked up at me, "So which one's the first to get knocked off?"

I scrunched up my face in thought, "Well... I'm not really in the mood for a dancing flick, so scratch 'Dirty Dancing'."

Sango nodded and put it back, "Okay... So my turn now..." she shuffled through the Dvd's as we walked around the chick flick shelf, "okay, no 'Wedding Planner' I'm not in the mood for J.Lo's ass," she put it back as we laughed.

"Damn, you left me with the hard ones," I pouted as I glanced over the Dvd's, "I definitely want to keep 'The Notebook',"Sango nodded in agreement, "So that just leaves 'Never Been Kissed' and 'Pretty Woman'... Tough choice... "

"I would go with 'Pretty Woman', it's a definite classic in the chick flick section, Julia Roberts was great."

I froze while Sango turned around to look at the person who was now standing behind the desk. That voice, I know that voice. My eyes widened as I slowly turned to see the woman.

She was standing behind the counter, in front of a computer. She was chewing bubble gum. She was shorter than me, and had big emerald eyes. _No_, I thought to myself, _even her? _I then looked to her flaming red hair that was tied up into high pig tails, that bounced as she snapped her gum.

I was the only one who was staring at her with my mouth slightly agape, Sango was doing the same thing beside.

Ayame...

She just stared at us oddly, "Umm... is there something wrong?" she asked, "Is there something on my face?"à

We didn't move. We didn't blink. We didn't speak. I don't think we were breathing either.

She was starting to shift were she stood from us staring at her with unfocused eyes.

"Umm... You guys are starting to creep me out, either rent something or get out," she said in a shaky voice as she reached for her phone, but paused as she really started to take a good look at us. We all know what she's goingto say next, "Do I... do I know you two?" as she pointed to each of us.

I couldn't help but crack a little grin. We weren't as close as Sango and I were, but we did get to know each other a bit.

"Well... ?"

I giggled, and she jumped. Alarmed at the sudden sound that emerged from the complete silence that had taken over the store.

I breathed out a sigh, and Sango had a grin on her face too now.

"Are you two on something?? Seriously now, either rent something or get out, or do I have to call the cops."

I laughed this time, "It's good to see you again too Ayame."

She paused as she reached for the telephone and looked at both of us.

"How... How do you know my name?" she asked.

I grabbed the Dvd's off of Sango and walked up to the counter. I pointed to her chest, "It's on your name tag."

She looked down at her shirt, and there on a white name tag, in big black letters, was the name 'Ayame'.

Though, if she thought about it, she would have known that from where me and Sango were standing, there was no way that we could have read her name tag.

But Ayame didn't take this into consideration, and merely said, "Oh... " and rang up our rentals for the night.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N: **Wow, I can't believe how much trouble I had typing out this chapter. It's kind of boring, but hey! I introduced Ayame now, Yay! Bonus, right!? Bahahaha! Who knows who I'll introduce next! So, I'll understand if you guys don't like this chapter very much, because I didn't like it very much either. It was quite boring, and other than the introduction of Ayame, pretty damn pointless. I promise that I will try to make the next chapter more interesting!

**Review** Pleases... Pleases Me! Bahahahaha! Get your mind out of the gutter you pervs -_sticks out tongue_-

x-HK-x


	9. Chapter 8

So sorry it took so long to get out! Dx

**-Moving on to America-**

Chapter 8 -

**xxxxxxxxxx**

For both Kagome and InuYasha's side of Friday night was quite boring. InuYasha and Miroku worked like dogs all day for their last day, and they even recieved a bonus for no complaints, which in Miroku's eyes was quite a shock because InuYasha was the cocky type. By the time Miroku dropped InuYasha off, both of them were really tired and decided to retire for the night with no partying or drinking for that night, perhaps tomorrow. Kagome and Sango did have their little run in with Ayame, which just made Kagome laugh and Sango giggle as they rented their chick flicks. They spent the rest of the night watching the two movies they rented, with a tub of ice cream in between them and a whole assortment of chips on her coffee table. They had a good time together, relaxing and doing what women their age do, well, not all women their age, and this is what brought up Sango's brilliant idea for tomorrow night.

'The Notebook' just ended and me and Sango had our tissues in hand and sighed simultaneous, then each of us blew our nose rather loudly. This made us giggly as we wiped our tears away.

"I love that movie," I sighed as I got up to eject the Dvd.

"Yeah, it's so sad and so sweet," Sango sighed as well as she got up from the couch and stretched.

"Oh, don't bother, I'll just clean it in the morning," I told Sango as she was bending to pick up the various bowls and bags of chips that were scattered across the table. She froze and stood back up and smiled.

"You sure? I don't mind staying and helping you tidy up a bit."

"No no, it's fine," I smiled warmly as I put both of the movies on the corner of the coffee table.

She nodded, her face then lightened and said "I think we should do something tomorrow night."

I blinked at the sudden out burst, "Like what?"

Sango shrugged and walked around and stood behind the couch, "Oh, I don't know. We could go downtown to a club or something. Party a bit, it is the last weekend you have before you go back to school and have to grade every night and weekend," she said while leaning on the back of the couch.

My eyes widened, "A club? I don't know, I've never been to one before..."

"Even better," Sango's eyes lit up, "It will be so much fun, you'll love it."

I eyed her, "I guess no matter what I say your going to make me go anyway, right?"

She smiled widely and nodded,"Yup."

I shook my head and sighed in defeat, "Alright. I'll warn you though, I have no clubbing clothes."

"It's okay, I'll lend you something of mine," she said quickly as she followed me around the room.

"So, what's this club called anyway?" Sango winced a bit at the mention of the club name. I eyed her suspiciously as I stopped in my tracks, "What?"

"Well... it's called the... 'Shikon no Tama'... "

She said the last part quickly and quietly, but I still caught it. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I looked at her.

"You're joking, right?"

She shook her head and grinned sheepishly, "Nope... "

I slapped my hand to my forehead, "You have got to be kidding me!" I groaned and looked at her, "Who would name their club that?"

She shrugged, "Apparently it's owned by a wealthy man who came here from overseas."

I sighed again, "Okay... I'll come, but I swear, if I sense any demons or any shikon jewel shards, I'm out of there."

She shook her head and laughed, "Come on Kagome! This is a whole new era, have you sensed any demons before now?" she asked me.

I stood there staring back at her. Now that I thought of it... No. Except for that one time with the 'Noh' mask at our shrine, and that was 7 years ago. Other than that, no. "No. No I haven't..."

"Well then stop worrying so much. The demons have all died out, and you would have sensed them by now if they haven't. You are not just any normal miko Kagome, your a decendent of Midoriko herself." I nodded. It was true. Sango then looked at the digital clock on the microwave. "Oh shit! I got to go now if we're going out tomorrow. If you don't find anything from my clothes we can always go shopping." I nodded again as she headed for the door and opened it. She smiled, "Bye Kags, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Sango, sleep well," I walked over to the door and gave her a hug before she exited. I closed the door and locked it and headed to my bedroom.

"What have a just gotten myself into," I whispered to myself as I walked into my bedroom to change. "A club called the 'Shikon no Tama' what are the odds? Who else knows about that jewel ever existing? It was just a myth..." I sighed and stripped my clothes and threw them in the corner where a dirty pile was growing. "Note to self, I need a laundry basket... " I grabbed a pair of kitten pajama bottoms with a baby blue tank for bed.

In bed, under my comfy blankets, I layed and stared at the ceiling, thinking. Thinking of all the coincedences that have been happening. All the people from the past living in this era. Rin, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Ayame... and InuYasha. Along with a club that was named after a jewel that we searched for to save the world from the destruction of Naraku.

My eyes widened...

Naraku...

If all the others were here, could that mean... Would that mean... That he was alive in this era as well? No... Of course _**he**_ wouldn't be reincaranted... Only the pure at heart, those how have done extraordinary deeds in their past life could be reincarnated, and Naraku was the last person on the list. I smiled to myself as I got comfy again, not realizing it, but when that thought struck me I bolted straight up in my bed. He would not be in this era, if he was Rin's parents would be dead... Something horrible would've happened to Sango's brother and father... He couldn't be alive. I snuggled deeper into my pillow and sighed in content as I drifted into an easy slumper. Naraku was dead and never coming back.

-----

The next morning Kagome woke up in a pleasant mood, completely forgetting all the thoughts she was having about Naraku the moments before she drifted into her wonderful InuYasha filled slumber. She woke up later that after noon, around 12:30pm, which shocked her. She rarely slept in, even if it was Saturday and she stayed up until the wee hours of the morning the night before. She headed to the bathroom and showered and changed her clothes, in no rush at all considering they were going to club, which meant that they were not leaving any time soon. Making a quick and easy breakfast that consisted of Froot Loops cereal with a cup of coffee, she headed towards Sango's appartment around 3 o'clock, to see what was happening tonight. She would've called but the cable and phone people have yet to show up to hook up her line, besides, she did just live down the hall, she was sure she wouldn't have minded anyhow.

I knocked on Sango's door three times, timidly, hoping that I wasn't disturbing her.

"Ow ow! Hot hot! Coming! Ow... fuck-"

And the door swung open reveling a dishiveled Sango. Her hair wasn't brushed and in tangles all over, not to mention that it was sticking up a great deal at the top. She was also sucking on her thumb, like a baby, as she looked at my with big bright cinnamon eyes. I had to bite my bottom lip to supress a giggle. Her eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Hi, Kagome. What brings you to this side of the hall," she smiled, while opening the door wider to reveal her appartment and allow me to enter.

I smiled as I walked in. I glanced around her appartment. It wasn't the tidiest, but it was liveable. You could tell she's been living here a lot longer than I have, just for the fact that it wasn't as tidy. The only reason mine wasn't messy yet was because I just moved in. I smiled at the pile of dirty dishes that littered the sink. The floor was free of clothes and garbage, but her kitchen table and side tables were over cluttered with junk. The appartment just looked... more like a home than mine.

"Oh nothing," I said, "I just came to see if it was true that the grass is greener on the other side, appearently they were wrong," and I giggled.

"Hey! Clean up day was today, just to let you know," and she punched my shoulder playfully.

I laughed, "I'm kidding! I like it." She stopped and looked at me oddly. "It looks nice, it reminds me of home. Your apparentment actually looks like someone lives here, unlike mine."

This time it was her turn to laugh, "True... " and she stuck her thumb back in her mouth, sucking on it painfully.

I raised an eyebrow, "What happened?" I asked, concern laced my tone.

She smiled at me warmly, "I burnt myself making grill cheese. Your knock startled me a bit and I burnt my thumb," Sango explained.

My eyes widened, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I should've waited to come over," I apologized in a panic and rushed over to look at her injured thumb.

Sango laughed and waved it away, "It's fine Kags. I should've been more careful."

"Are you sure."

"Positive. Care for a grilled cheese?" she asked.

"No thanks, I just ate."

She shrugged and put her grilled cheese on the plate and sat on the couch that rested in front of her T.v.

She looked up at me, "You know, you can move from the doorway."

I blushed and walked in, shutting the door behind me. I stood a short distance away from the couch, afraid if I should sit down or not.

Sango shook her head, "You can sit you know, I won't bite, I think I proved that last night," and she winked.

Laughing, I sat down beside her to watch some cartoons that were still playing.

Sango eyed me as I sat stuffly beside her, she giggled and shook her head, "Kags, there's no reason to be shy around me. My home is your home, so make yourself at home because I doubt that you sit that tense on your couch... "

I laughed and relaxed. We were both silent while we watched Tom and Jerry, with Sango munching on her grilled cheese in the background. The grilled cheese had no chance though and didnèt make it through the whole show. She stood up and stretched as I remained on the couch.

"Well, since today is our big day, I guess I should go and start to get ready, huh?"

My eyes widened as it really hit me. We really were going to this club called 'Shikon no Tama' and it scared me. Not only was it the first club that I have ever gone to, but it's name is my past. It's the cause of how everything started, and when I thought about going, my whole body quaked as if I knew something was going to happen tonight. I'm crazy right.

I laughed to myself, but Sango thought I was just laughing at her because I quickly replied to her statement, "Yeah, I guess you should because we're going to be here for a while if you want to get me to look rigt for tonight."

Sango smiled mischieviously, "Are you kidding, that's going to be the best part. It will be like giving you a whole new make over."

My eye twitched as I swore I saw devil's horns begin to appear, this was not going to be safe.

Sango went to take a shower, while I watched cartoons on the couch, waiting anxiously. When she was finally done, a cartoon and a half later, she was simply wearing a pair of sweat pants with a tank.

"Your wearing that tonight?" I asked in shock.

She scoffed, "No, it's too early to change into my clubbing clothes, besides, I'm letting you have first dibs." she smiled, "Now follow me my friend."

I got up from the couch and quckly followed her room. She didn't even stop to glance around in search, she headed straight for her closet, opened it and started flinging all the clothes off the hangars, some still with the hangars, onto her bed which stood nearby. I remained frozen at the doorway as I watched her go on her little frenzy, mumbling to herself saying what would and wouldn't look good on me.

Why did I get the feeling this is going to be a long afternoon, I sighed and followed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N : **Okay, this is officially the most boring chapter I have ever written, I really hit a writers' block with this one, which is weird because I know everything I want to happen after this moment no problem, but wow, I would love to stab this chapter, can I? Please? I promise next chapter will be more entertaining, I really do, so please don't stop reading, because I am enjoying writing this story, I think it's my personal best, and I'm not basing this on how popular it is, just how much I enjoy typing it.

**Review**s make the world go round, stop the reviews, you blow up the planet, do you really want to be responsible for that? -_laughs_-

x-HK-x


	10. Chapter 9

**-Moving on to America-**

Chapter 9 -

**xxxxxxxxxx**

While Kagome was being tortured by her new found old best friend, another certain hanyou was being tortured as well, by his ecchi of a friend. But little do these four people know, tonight will change the lives of everyone. For the better? For the worse? Who knows really, not even the author.

"Come on InuYasha! You take longer getting ready than any woman I have ever met."

My eyebrow twitched at the sound of that. It's not my fault I have so much hair... Well... It is, but... shut up. I sighed finally finished getting all the tangles out and did I mention it wasn't as easy as it looked hiding those dog-ears of mine. I winced as I clipped the left one down to blend in with my silver hair.

"Shut up Miroku, it's still plenty earlier to be heading out to the club." I said to him as I walked into the living room, not forgetting to puch him off his head as I passed him to put on my shoes. I smirked.

Miroku winced and grabbed his head in pain, "Damn InuYasha do you really have to punch me so hard for teasing you about your hair. And for the matter of timing, we have to get there early so I can scope out the place. It will be hard, but tonight I will lower my limit to 5 women."

I rolled my eyes, "How noble of you," I said sarcastically

Miroku smiled proudly, "I know I know, those poor other women, alone and un-groped, but I must be strong." he puffed out his chest.

"Actually, I would say those women are lucky."

Miroku's eyes widened as he stepped towards me as I finished tying my red converse and stood up straight. "And what's that suppose to mean Mr. 23 year old Virgin."

I turned away and headed to the door as I felt my face heat up, "Yeah so... I just haven't met the one for me. It's better than being a man whore and using women for their bodies."

Miroku followed after me out of the appartment and feigned a hurt voice, "InuYasha, I am hurt by those words. I do not use them , they simply use me. I was put on this Earth to make women happy and feel loved. To make them feel like they don't have to be alone, I'm here for them... me getting some fun is just a bonus."

A vein popped on my brow and I turned around and punched him, rather harder than usual, on the head. I walked away towards the car, saying this to him, "Miroku, sometimes you just don't get it."

I sighed and for some odd reason that girl Kagome's face came to my mind. Her beautiful blue eyes, her long raven tresses and that irresistable smile that held all the innoncence in the world, and yet it hid something too. I blushed slightly in the car as I waited for Miroku to come to. I might as well forget about her. What are the odds of me ever seeing her again in this town, it wasn't exactly small...

---

"Well, this is it Kags."

Kagome stepped out of the car in awe. The club wasn't like what she thought clubs would've looked like. Outside it was very prestige and expensive looking. They even had a valet. There was already a line up a mile long just to get in. Kagome then stared at the name. In big lettersin a simple font read "The Shikon no Tama" In the middle on the wording, where the "no" was there was a pink orb that had swirling smoke inside of purple and other shades of pink. The swirls looked like they were battling each other... What an effect. Who would have known that that was exactly how the Shikon looked, but several sizes smaller, but the exact replica was right in front of her.

A shiver ran up my spine, "Wow..." I said wide-eyed. I looked over to the line and groaned, but Sango looped her arm with mine and strolled me up to the front of the line, leaving many people hollaring after us.

We came up to...

"_Kohaku!?_"

Kohaku looked at me strangely. His face had grown more handsome now that he was older, but he still had his adorable freckles and curious young eyes.

"Have we met before?" He had the same recognition and confusion in his eyes as all of my other past friends has had since we met again. Sango quickly cut in before it got too awkward.

"Kohaku, this is Kagome, she's an old friend from way back," Kohaku gave me a glance and then looked back to his sister for more information. "Way way way _**WAY **_back," Sango smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry, you'll remember her soon enough." She gave him a wink and then put her hands on her hip, "Well, aren't you going to let us in?"

Kohaku blushed boyishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Awe, come on sis, you know I'm not suppose to let you in front of the line just because you're family. These people have been waiting over an hour already just to get in."

Sango raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot. Kohaku caved and unhooked the red velvet cord and let us in. As we walked in we couldn't help but over hear the large uproar of complaints and curses. I guess they know not to mess with Kohaku though, if he's anything like he used to be, before Naraku that is, he was small but could easily hold his own.

As soon as Sango and I walked in the music hit us. Well, if not her, than me. The bass was vibrating all around me and the music was taking over my body. It was intoxicating. The club had three floors. The top floor was all V.I.P. and other booths and tables to sit at just to talk and drink comfortably. The middle floor was the major bar area, there was some little dance floors here and rhere, but mostly guys and girls sitting on a stool at the bar and drinking.

Last, but far from least, was the basement floor. This is where this music source was and where the dancing followed. The dance floor was the size of a hockey rink, but more square of course. It even resembled a hockey rink. Everyone was dancing on glass floors with blue lights underneath. Over head there was various smaller dance floors on balconies. Strobe lights of every color was flashing, red, white, blue, yellow... And in the far wall, there was one bar that took up the whole wall and had about ten bartenders behind it serving the customers that needed some liquids to hydrate themselves from all the dancing.

I gulped and became self concious as two blondes with perfect beach bodies strode past us. I looked at Sango and asked her for the hundredth time, "Are you sure I look all right?"

Sango looked Kagome over once again. Against Kagome's wishes, Sango stuck her in red 3 inch pumps. Kagome's legs remained bare until her mid-thigh, which is where her tight short black skirt started, and stopped snuggly at her hips. Her top was the hardest to choose, Kagome wanted to wear a simple forest green tank, with black pumps, but Sango conviced her to wear her blood red silk halter top. Kagome made a big fuss about it being too showy and how she preferred the green to the red, but Sango complained how you wouldn't have been able to see the green anyway because it would have been too dark, and red is sexy. That part made Kagome blush and Sango giggle. Kagome's hair layed loose to and long to her mid-black (that was the deal if she wore the halter, to hide her back, the hair stayed down, Sango agreed) and her makeup was very natural as well, not too much and not too dark, that's what Sango was going for. Just a little cherry lipgloss and light mascara and eyeliner.

"Well?" I said once again.

"It's fine Kagome, really!" I pouted at Sango, she laughed, "Anyways, I'll be at your side all night so I'll protect you from anyone that harasses you."

I giggled, "Just like old times, eh? Except you usually only had to protect me from only one perv, Miroku, not hundreds of pervs looking to get laid."

Sango stroked her chin as if in though, "Hmm... Yes, that is quite true. But, lest we not forget just _HOW_ lecherous Miroku was." she winked at me.

Laughing, I said, "Too true."

Sango and I laughed.

From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of silver. My heart jumped in my chest as my laughter cut off instantly. I looked past Sango's questioning eyes and saw _Him_. He was here. He was here with none other than the perv we were just talking about, Miroku.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, and she turned around to face the two men that were now looking back at us, and her smiling face vanished just as fast as mine.

I shut my eyes tightly, and opened them again to see if I was dreaming, no, no I was definitely not dreaming. I gulped and tried to push down the butterflies that were trying so hard to burst out of my gut. He's not the same InuYasha. He doesn't remember me. He doesn't love me. I kept saying this mantra over and over in my mind to control my burst of feelings for him. They never did leave. They really will never leave. I felt like crying.

Both parties stared at one another not moving. Not knowing what to do about this pull that they felt towards one another. Sango, knowing her feelings about this Miroku from her past and now seeing him again after so many years. Miroku seeing this woman, whome he doesn't even know the name of, but has this feeling deep down inside telling him that he would do anything for her and give up his man-whoring (as InuYasha calls it) for this one woman that stands 30 feet away. Kagome seeing InuYasha again after their last brief meeting, but not really seeing him since that fateful day 7 years ago, feeling the pull of her heartstrings for him and wanting just to run up to him and through herself in his arms.

Finally InuYasha...

---

I caught the eyes of the mysterious blue-eyed beauty and she stared right back at me. I felt Miroku frozen as well by my side. It was her. She's here. I felt myself being drawn to her, to her warmth. I felt the need to hold her and never let go, like, if I did let go, I would never get her back. Why was I feeling this way towards a perfect stranger? I couldn't help but feel confused, and yet it felt so right to be feeling this way towards her. My thoughts were then broken as Miroku spoke to me.

Even though the music was loud and killed my ears, over the years I have been able to control it. Even though Miroku barely was audible over the music, he sounded perfectly clear to me.

"InuYasha... Isn't that that Kagome girl? The one who fainted?" I merely nodded, "Who's that girl with her?"

"I don't know, why?"

He shrugged and looked a bit sheepish, "Uh... no reason.... Say shouldn't we go say "Hi" and see how she's doing and whatnot."

My head screamed yes, any excuse to go over there and be more near. I pushed my thoughts away. "Keh. Why? Does it matter to us how she's doing?"

I didn't take my eyes off hers, afraid that she's disappear. I felt Miroku look at me oddly, "Well... It looks to me like you want to go and see what's up with her." Hidding a blush I put a scowl on my face and took my eyes off her for a second and looked at Miroku, he backed away, "Well, I was just saying that since she is quite breathtaking someone else might go up to her and try and steal her away. Oh look at that, someone's already in the process of doing it." He smirked.

My eyes widened and I whipped my head around, nearly giving myself a whiplash, and glared at some mangy wolf went up to My Kagome. I growled as she smile as she held her hand out, and instead of him shaking it he kissed it. My blood boiled and raged within and I let out a murderous growl.

I grabbed Miroku and dragged him over to the two girls and the asshole whom was about to get the worst beating in his life.

And what was with that sissy ponytail of his?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N: **Hahaha, sissy ponytail! So, a lot better than the last chapter, at least, I hope it was. In the beginning I struggled and then BOOM! it just flowed, muahaha! I love it! I hope you did toooo! *smiles* So next chapter we will see the confrontation and romance... oops. Did I say romance?

**REVIEW!** thank you for reading and hope you enjoy the next chapter. P.S. I like reviews a lot O.O"

x-HK-x


	11. Chapter 10

**-Moving on to America-**

Chapter 10 -

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I looked down at the man kissing my hand strangely, and then looked at Sango. She merely shrugged back just as confused. He then looked up at me with his cold cobalt eyes and I could not help but gasp out.

"Kouga!?"

He gave me a strange look, which I overlooked since I knew what the look was for. I rolled my eyes and sighed, damning my mouth for running before I could stop it.

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm psychic," I smiled as I heard Sango giggle.

Kouga stood up straight and looked me up and down and smirked. "What's your name, pretty lady?"

"Uh... Kagome"

"Kagome, hmmm... That name sounds weirdly familiar to me... Anyways, would you do a favour for me? You'd be perfect." He said giving me his sly wolfish grin.

I blinked in puzzlement, "Perfect for what?" Sango and I replied in unison.

He ushered me towards him and whispered into my ear. (**A N:** I'm not telling you what he says! muahahaha)

Smiling as he continued with his plan that he was whispering in my ear. He really was like a wolf even now, although I don't sense and demon aura from him. He finished and took a step back holding out his hand to me. I smiled and nodded in agreement and took his hand and followed him out to the dance floor. Looking back towards Sango I worded her, 'I'll explain later' she merely nodded and shrugged in slight confusion.

I smiled in excitement hoping his little plan would work for him. I'm always here to help a friend, even if that friend doesn't remember we were ever friends to begin with. Well, wasn't that was a depressing thought.

---

What does she think she's doing? Better yet, what does _he_ think he's doing??

"Umm... InuYasha? You can stop dragging me you know... I do know how to walk."

I looked back at Miroku being dragged behind and quickly helped him upright again. _He_ was whispering something in her ear that made her _smile_ and nod. Oh, he is going to regret ever being in her presence when I'm through with him.

After sorting Miroku back to his feet, I looked back towards them but, Kagome and that weird guy were gone. Where did they go? That friend of hers was still there looking just as puzzled as I was feeling.

Miroku led the way this time with me sullenly tailing behind like a puppy that was lost. There was nothing else I could do until I found out where she went with him. Why do I even care? For Christ sakes, I'm acting like a lovesick possessive teenage boy. I should be able to control my emotions better than this! I sighed and took a deep breath to calm myself and began to think sense over stupidity.

"InuYasha."

I looked up to Miroku, awakening me from my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped.

He blinked and just shook his head, "I was introducing us to Kagome's friend."

I blinked, so her name really _was_ Kagome, just like in my dream. Ka-go-me. It had such a soothing and familiarity to it that saying it made my heart be engulfed by the warmth of just from the name. "Kagome's..." I paused, saying her name out loud for the first time since believing that this was in fact her name since that dream. I continued, "...friend...?" I looked behind Miroku and saw the girl that walked in with Kagome.

She smiled at me, like we had known each other for years along with holding out her hand to me, "Hi InuYasha, th'name's Sango."

I blinked, still trying to kick start my brain and accepted her hand in a formal greeting, "Nice to meet you," I mumbled, y thoughts obviously somewhere else, or rather, with someone else; it was her from the dream as well. My mind was muddled by the events and people showing up around me. This was starting to freak me out, but the matter at hand was not this stranger in front of me from my dream. I proceeded to blurted out without thinking, "where is Kagome?"

Sango looked a bit surprised, but quickly covered it with a sly smile and looked over to the middle of the dance floor. I watched as Miroku followed her gaze, his mouth gaped opened at the sight he saw, blinking, intrigued now; I followed her sly smirk and his gaped gaze to the middle of the dance floor. The sight that laid in waiting to be seen before me made my blood boil deep within the bowels of me and my heartstrings twisted and tighten, forcing me take in a breath.

There was Kagome, her flawless unblemished skin shimmered in the strobe lights and sweat glistened down the back of her neck from her long luscious raven locks, hiding her bare back. Her long smooth legs and lean body was dancing... alongside _him_. _He _had his arms around her waist, touching her bare skin and leaning his face, too close for my comfort, to her neck. A growl rumbled deep inside me, shocking Miroku and the Sango girl beside me.

"InuYasha!" Miroku called after me.

My body moved on its own accord, going towards the pair in the middle of the dance floor, Miroku calling after me in shock. What was I doing? My brain was not connecting with the rest of my body. I keep asking myself why? Why do I care who she dances with? But the nagging feeling remains and my instincts act on claiming her... What? Claiming her? What is she? An object? But I keep moving steady through the pounding music and the strobe lights, my eyes never leaving her form, her beautiful body never wavering out of my watchful sight.

Her eyes at that moment caught mine, but I didn't waver, I continued forward, but she froze, and mouthed my name...

"Inu... Yasha...?"

Her look was questioning, but my eyes strayed away to the man in front of her, just turning around to meet my fist with his face.

---

Dancing with Kouga to make Ayame jealous was his idea, and it seemed to be working. I couldn't help but smirk, it was nice to see that they got together in the future, and were just as hot headed as they were back in the pass.

I looked over Kouga's shoulder and saw... is that InuYasha coming towards us? His eyes locked on to mine and held them while still marching towards us. By the look on his face, he was not happy... "InuYasha..." I whispered in confusing. I blinked and looked at Kouga when InuYasha broke our eye contact. My eyes widened, of course! InuYasha was always jealous of Kouga.

Kouga then turned around to see what I was staring at, just to meet InuYasha's fist to the face. Kouga and InuYasha then fell towards me, but luckily I was pulled to the side by someone in the crowd, and watched the two men (or should I say boys in this situation?) fall to the ground, InuYasha on top of Kouga, and Kouga red in blind confusion of fury and shock of what was happening.

I quickly looked to my side and saw that it was in fact Shippou who pulled me to the side; he looked back at me and smiled shyly. I smiled back and uttered a quick thanks, before looking back to InuYasha and Kouga rolling around on the floor, both getting in pretty good punches on the other.

"InuYasha!"

There was now a circle formed around the two men, Miroku yelling at InuYasha to stop with Sango standing beside him, staring on in shock, but not so much mystification as Miroku. Shippou stayed beside me, knowing he would be useless trying to break this fight up.

"Kouga!? Th' hell?"

I looked to my left and saw Ayame pushing through the crowd around us. Her flowing red hair matched her furious facial expression at the scene that had unfolded in front of her.

"It's your own fault! Stupid! You just had to go and dance with some other guys' girl, eh!?" She yelled. "Another ploy I bet to get me jealous?"

Busted, I couldn't help but giggle. She knew him too well. Kouga merely paled, knowing he was going to get it after this fight was over and he looked more afraid of that confrontation than the one he was in now.

I sighed and rolled my eyes and proceeded to look around the circle that had formed around InuYasha and Kouga sprawling, Kouga now having the upper hand, pulling at InuYasha's hair. The faces, Shippou... Sango... Miroku... Ayame... Kagura... Kanna... Wait? WHAT!? Rewind! I looked back and sure enough Kagura, aged a bit but hardly much, maybe 5 years... It has been 500 hundred years. Kagura was standing there in a red and black skirt and jacket with a flowered print blouse underneath her suit, she leaned over to whisper something into Kanna's ear. Kanna was older, but not much, and was wearing her usually white attire, her hair seemed to be dyed a peroxide blonde and she wore a chain latched around her neck, with a little mirror charm. I froze and began to panic as Kanna nodded and walked calmly away, Kagura turning the opposite direction and walking away as well.

I placed my hand over my heart and started thinking rationally. My heart was thumping so loud that it was blocking out the blaring music. They're here too! What does this all mean? My eyes widened as something heavy fell on my chest.

Naraku.

I froze and frantically began to search the room for signs of his presence. I dug deep within my soul to pull out a bit of my miko awareness to see if I could sense him, but it was no use. My powers had been dormant ever since the well closed. I wish I still had them, more than ever at this moment. My eyes continued to scan the room, someone that evil couldn't help but stand out, right? I saw Kohaku by the doors, confusion on his face as well wondering what the ruckus was about.

No Naraku.

I heaved a sigh of relief and slumped a bit, not realizing how tense I got from thinking Naraku was back.

I flash of silver then caught my eye. I blinked and looked to my left, Ayame was still standing there cursing out Kouga, asking if he was a man or not from getting his butt whooped from a guy with prettier hair than her. I smirked. Must be the trick of the light.

The jeers from the crowd were instantly silenced, and the crowd parted like Moses parted the red sea. Kouga and InuYasha were still rolling around on the floor, oblivious of their silent surroundings. InuYasha had a bloody nose and his right eye was swollen, a trickle of blood running down from his eyebrow; Kouga was bleeding from his mouth and had a nice bruise forming on his left cheek from InuYasha's first blow, right hook to the face.

A man then walked through the parted crowd to the center; his face was expressionless as he looked down at the two men rolling around. I blinked as his beautiful long silver hair shone in the light. He was wearing a white business suit with a purple dress shirt underneath and, though they weren't totally visible to the naked eye, you could faintly see the outlining of a crescent moon on his forehead and purple marks on his cheek looking like claw marks.

My jaw hung loose and my eyes widen.

Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru then looked at me as though I had uttered his named out loud and... was that a smirk? I blinked. No way. Sesshomaru does _not_ smirk. Kagura and Kanna were not far behind him, standing at the outermost crust of the circle of people. Blinking some more, to make sure my eyes were not deceiving me, is that were those two went? To search for _him_?

Sesshomaru then reached out and grabbed them both by a shoulder and pulled them up, without any restraint. InuYasha and Kouga's eyes widened in surprise as they were easily pulled apart like two rag dolls. They subsequently struggled against Sesshomaru, but it was such a futile attempt. Sesshomaru glared at them both coldly and they paled considerable, seizing to struggle. The two men stood there, heads hung staring at their feet, like two boys caught by their mother in the cookie jar.

"Fights over, back to the dance floor, for _dancing_," He emphasized on dancing, and the two men flinched. Keeping his hands on each of their shoulders he led the two away from the dance floor.

I looked after the three retreating figures, my heart clinched and my gut told me to follow. Walking quickly after them, leaving everyone else behind, no one else dared to follow Sesshomaru. Kagura and Kanna looked at me as I passed; on instinct I bowed quickly and kept my pace after Sesshomaru to keep up.

"Sesshomaru! Wait!"

The three stopped and turned to look at me in unison. Unlike everyone else, Sesshomaru did not look in the least surprised in hearing that I knew his name. He knew. He remembered. He must!

He simply looked at me and said, "I'll be with you in a second, after I throw these two mongrels out, don't worry, I will not actually _throw _them," he quickly reassured me as he read the worried expression on my face when he mentioned the word "throw". I nodded and waited for him to return.

InuYasha did not turn his face away though and merely stared at me with confusion written in his eyes, this time it was I who had to look away. Still no love could be seen, not a trace. He didn't beat up Kouga in jealousy; it was instinct to pick a fight with him over me. That's all. Instinct and nothing more. I bit down on my bottom quivering lip and held back my tears by taking a deep shaky breath.

"Oh, InuYasha..."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N: **Well, that was slightly more interesting than the last cliff-hanger chapter. Info: I totally forgot what the plan was when I came back to finish this chapter –dies- Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, it took me quite a bit to actually get it flowing, but it is now once again flowing so... ON to the next chapter right now, before I lose my groove ~_~ Next chappie, more drama and angst and, ho ho, what's this? O.o Yeah, what is this? –Examines and shrugs- oh well, guess you'll just have to wait and see xD

**REVIEWs!** Keep me motivated, even though I suck at updating and lost half my readers! T.T –cries- I'm a bad author! –slaps self and sniffs- please review anyways... x.x

x-HK-x


	12. Chapter 11

**-Moving on to America-**

Chapter 11 -

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kouga and InuYasha were then escorted out by the stranger whose name we have learned is Sesshomaru. InuYasha watched Kagome as he was lead out by the scuff of his neck. Kouga was starting to gain his alpha male hormones and started protesting, but Sesshomaru was a lot stronger than he looked. Kagome was left to wait for Sesshomaru to return, hopefully with an explanation on what was going on, she could only hope though.

"Oh come on! This isn't fair! My girlfriend is still in there!"

I watched Kagome as I was lead out, she looked stricken in despair and bit her bottom lip, her whole facial expression saying she wanted answers, and wanted something from me. I heard her whisper silently, "Oh InuYasha..." I don't know what she wanted, but I would have given her anything she wanted... I turned away from her as the doors closed behind us and shook my head. Why are these thoughts still haunting me? I just met this woman, and I'm willing to give up everything for her? I scoffed and my face hardened, I don't think so. I blinked and my face softened as something deep inside me said, "Yes I would, I would die for this girl..."

"Alright you two, seeing as the centuries haven't changed, neither of you, one bit, you can cool off out here and wait to rejoin you friends when they leave."

I finally looked at the man who led us out. You can tell by his clothing that he had money, more money than a simple high school teacher made anyway, but it was his face that caught my attention. I tilted my head and looked at him, studying his moments as he spoke to us about being more mature in our age blah blah blah...

"What do you mean by centuries? Are you going senile in your old age you mutt?"

I blinked at Kouga words and saw the man's eyebrow tweak at the comment.

"Excuse me? Kouga, do you really need me to teach you a lesson? I personally wouldn't mind, though you are way beneath me and die instantaneously..." The man seemed to grow as he spoke, and Kouga just shrunk and whimpered like a cowardly wolf he was.

I couldn't help but smile at Kouga withering away against this man's words, but my smile was quickly wiped from my face.

"I wouldn't get too cocky little brother; I could easily put in your place as well"

I blinked in confusion, "brother?"

He sighed and turned to face me.

"Yes, Brother, you may not remember at this moment, but you will soon understand, not try to beat the crap out of each other while waiting for the others."

With the last remark, leaving me as confused as fuck, he turned away from us and walked back towards the club, leaving me dumbfounded and that Kouga guy pissed. Speaking of the Kouga guy, he speaks...

"This is entirely your fault, I hope you know," He said rubbing his shoulder were seconds ago Sesshomaru's hand was.

I scoffed and turned to him, "My fault!?" I growled, "and how is this _my_ fault you mangy wolf?"

He sneered at me, "You just had to come along and stick your sniffy nose in someone else's business and ruined both of our nights in the process."

I blinked in puzzlement, "What are you talking about? You had _your_ grimy paws all over _my_ woman and you say it's not of _my_ business?" I finished, my voice raising an octave at the end. Not caring whether or not I just called a perfect stranger my woman, either way, she was not his.

Now Kouga was the one who looked lost and then angered, "Are you not only dense but completed stupid as well? I wasn't there for that Kagome girl, I was trying to get my girl, Ayame the red head yelling at us, jealous!" He explained, and shoved me aside to lean again the wall near the exit.

Standing there dumbfounded and feeling quite low and beyond stupid because of my actions, I merely scoffed and proceeded to lean on the other wall on the opposite side of Kouga. Mumbling, "Well, how was I supposed to know that..." I heard him chuckle and glanced over at him, my arms crossed, "What are you laughing at?" I sneered.

He shook his head, chuckling some more, "Nothing... It's just that, after all that, one guy comes up and takes us out like little girls being scolded by their father for being out too late. But man, he didn't look it but he had strength," he rolled his shoulder again.

Raising an eyebrow I just stared at him, "You're laughing that we got escorted out of a club?"

"Yeah," he looked over at me, "It is kind of funny, I have to admit it is a first for me."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think this will look good on my records when I go back to school..."

"Your in school?" he asked, shocked.

"I'm not in school for learning, I'm the one the kids learn from," I explained calmly. I nearly fell over from the loud outburst of laughter that erupted violent from Kouga. "What's so funny?"

Kouga was doubled over, his hands clutching his sides, tears hidden at the corner of his eyes from the amount of laughter that exploded from him. He began desperately to string coherent words together, "You-" muffle "- You're a-" giggle "- a teacher??" Insert Kouga dying of laughter.

My eye twitched, "And what, may I ask, is so funny about that?" I asked slowly coming closer to him.

"You-" he gasped, "-a teacher!"

A vein popped on my head and I punched him on his, "Idiot!" He fell to the floor on his ass and clutched his head and cursed me, I simply smirked and stuffed my hands in my pocket. "Serves you for being an arrogant prick," I concluded as I walked back to my side of the wall, leaving Kouga swearing on the cold hard cement floor. As I strolled pass the exit doors I could not help but look at them, wishing I was superman and had x-ray vision. I wanted to see her, her face, her eyes... the love in them that I knew where for me, though I couldn't understand why they were there... nevertheless, I wanted her. I hung my head and went to lean against the brick wall and sighed.

"Oh Kagome..."

---

Waiting for Sesshomaru to return felt like an eternity. My mind just did not want to slow down, everything was buzzing, and Naraku kept on popping back up, ah! This was just too much! I heaved a sigh, and thought about InuYasha's face as he left. He looked at me as though he was searching for something, the same as I was... But what would he be looking for, he doesn't remember a thing of our pass... of our love. Placing my hand over my heart, I felt it slump and sigh in longing of being loved once more.

Sesshomaru proceeded to walk back in at this moment and looked at me. His face was just as indifferent and expressionless as always, only Rin could make him react.

This way

I blinked in shock; did he just talk in Japanese to me?

Noticing I was not following he looked back at me, What? Do you not understand your native tongue anymore?

I blinked, still trying to recollect myself. Of course I can, It's just so weird hearing it after so long. I smiled to myself, I have to admit, it is nice, it kind of brings a comfort to my heart, I replied as I followed him a spiral staircase.

He nodded saying that he understood what I meant and led me to what seemed to be an office. My eyes widen at realization as we walked in. Sesshomaru sat himself behind the desk, very modern and intricately carved, giving it an antique feel. He looked at me and gestured to the seat, "Please do sit." Nodding dumbly, I took my place in front of him. "So... Kagome," I flinched at my name, knowing full well I have not mentioned it to him, "Anything odd been happening in your life recently?"

I licked my lips nervously, "You can say that I guess..."

He sighed, and rubbed his temples, "Please, this is not the time to be timid in my presence; I have changed quite a bit from back in the day, obviously if I'm working with humans."

My eyes widened, "You... You mean... " I smiled, tears filling my eyes.

He took a breath and sighed, rolling his eyes, "Yes, I remember everything. I am a full blooded-youkai from quite a Nobel bloodline Kagome; I'm just not going to drop dead like my idiot half-blooded brother."

I flinched at the mention of InuYasha and could not help but ask, "What about Kagura and Kanna... and...?"

"Naraku? At the present time he has yet to show his face around anywhere, and I mean anywhere. I have been keeping tabs of all the unusual happenings around the world, and nothing Naraku-like has yet to pop up, and I like to keep it that way." He paused and hesitated slightly before changing the subject to Kanna and Kagura. "As for the other two ladies, they work for me. Kagura and Kanna have been given back their free will to do as they please, and Kagura, for some odd reason, believes she owes a debt to me so her and her sister have been working for me the past 500 years. They also help me keeping tabs on Naraku, working, or rather slaving under him for so long they can spot Naraku's doings like it was nothing out of the ordinary."

I nodded taking everything in like a sponge; so far everything made sense and fit together easily. Sesshomaru was the owner of the club, Kagura and Kanna were good (never really being evil in the first place, just not having a choice seeing their lives where in Naraku's hands) and worked together with humans, breaking the unspeakable boundary in today's world.

I scrunched my eyebrows together; it still felt like he was leaving something out... but before I could voice my thoughts and worries Sesshomaru cut me off.

"Nobody remembers, do they?"

My heart lurched and choked in me; I merely shook my head and whispered, "No... Only Sango"

He leaned on his desk and looked at me, was that surprise on his face. "She remembered you?"

"Well... not at first. She just had a nagging feeling that we had met before, but when we touched it seemed all her past memories came flooding back to her," I finished and took a deep breath, not realizing I had just said that in one big breath. I felt my heart lightening a bit. At least I had Sango.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin, "Interesting... What about the others. Do they have the nagging feeling?" I nodded, "I see, what about the idiot?"

I froze and bit my bottom lip and shook my head, "Not at all." There was no love at all left in him for me.

He sighed and rose from his seat, "I would not worry about it too much Kagome, you were a big part in everyone's lives, they will all remember, it may take some time, but they well," he gave me a smirk.

My jaw dropped. Human faces... Scary... I rose from my seat as well and followed him to the door. I had to ask, "Sesshomaru, why the Shikon no Tama?"

He looked at me, "Why not?"

"Okay... Good enough I guess."

He paused in front of the door and turned to me, "I have one more question for you Kagome," I nodded, "What about your miko powers?"

Fidgeting, getting a little uncomfortable about the question, as if he was asking me about my sex life, I answered, "They've been gone since the day the well shut me out."

He nodded and said nothing more as we descended the staircase. A new thought popped into my head as we descended, "Sesshomaru?"

"Hmmm?"

"What about Kouga and Ayame? They were full blooded youkai just as you, why are they reincarnated?"

He paused on the step and looked at me, "Are you comparing me, Sesshomaru, son of the Inu-Youkai lord, to a mongrel youkai line like Kouga's and Ayame's?" His eye twitched.

"Uh... Never mind..."

We then parted ways at the bottom. The gang was easy to find, Sango and Miroku were together and Ayame was with them. Shippo must have run off to hide himself from the big boss, knowing full well he was underage.

"Kagome!" Sango said coming towards me, "Where did you go?" Miroku followed Sango and Ayame trailed behind, Ayame keeping her distance.

"I had a talk with Sesshomaru," I replied.

Sango gave me an odd look asking of what, giving her a look back saying later she shrugged it off and pulled Ayame forward.

"Ayame here feels guilty that her stupid boyfriend Kouga caused such a ruckus for us," she smiled saying this

Ayame looked at her feet guiltily, avoiding the three pair of eyes on her. She mumbled an apology.

I smiled brightly, "It's okay Ayame, boys will be boys and dogs will be dogs," I giggled along with Sango while Ayame gave us strange looks as though we had lost our minds. "Oh, does anyone have the time?" I asked quickly before I forgot.

Miroku checked his watch, "Wow, would you believe it's after 2am?"

My eyes widened, "Are you serious? I think it's high time for me to call it a night, anyone with me?"

"I think the ones waiting outside for us are with you," Sango put in. Once again more heart tightened, remembering what was waiting for us outside. "What do you say we all catch a cab? No way I'm driving home tonight," Sango giggled.

Ayame smiled, becoming a little more comfortable with the people around her, "Nah, since Kouga got kicked out I think he's sober enough to drive me home," she explained.

Sango seemed to be a lot more talkative when she was intoxicated, because she continued again keeping the conversation afloat, "Hmm... That does make sense... I should have started a fight too, and then maybe I could have driven Kags and me home."

Miroku's expression twitched at this, "I'll take you up on that offer of a cab split," he interjected as we reached the exit doors.

Sango remained silent. What was she up to? She looked as though she was thinking something over. She smiled and threw her arms around my shoulders, "Agreed. Shotgun!"

My eyes widen in realization as she winked at me, looking fully sober. She planned this out. Oh, that is so low Sango and you are so going to get it when we get home. I glared at her and remained silent. I looked over at Miroku and he had his cell phone already pulled out calling a cab. This was going to be awkward.

"Kouga!" Ayame smiled as she called his name and walked over to him, her arms held out for a hug. Kouga smiled at her in relief and went to meet her in a hug. Ayame quickly retracted her arms and punched him on the head, "Idiot! Let's go," and proceeded to grab him by the collar and drag him away. "Bye Kagome and Sango! We should do this again sometime, maybe leaving the boys home with a babysitter." Well... That was an odd scene.

Sango laughed hysterically at the scene, I waved mechanically, "Yeah that does sound good."

InuYasha strolled over to us, keeping his distance from me an avoiding eye contact. I pouted to myself, wanting to get over this awkward air between us. I glanced at him, and he looked away to the floor. What was I going to do?

"Taxi's here"

I looked towards the street and sure enough the yellow cab was wanting. Sango skipped to the front and winked at me before she sat down and shut the car door. I glared again and slowly advanced to the cab, no not cab, to my death. Miroku held the door open for me, "Ladies first"

Not even bothering to object I slide into the car and bumped into another person. My eyes widen and I peeked up blushing at the warmth emitting from the body. InuYasha. My reactions were not quickly enough to object being stuck in the middle because Miroku had already slide in and sat next to me with the door closed and Sango already giving the driver our address, I was doomed.

---

I glared over at Miroku thinking to myself how I'm going to slice him to rivets when we drop the girls off at their apartment building. How dare he stick Kagome in between us, now I have to watch him and make sure he doesn't try anything perverted.

I froze as Kagome sighed and slumped, falling onto my shoulder lightly. I blushed and my heart lurched. I quickly glanced around the car to see if anyone noticed. Sango was staring out the window, as was Miroku. No one said anything, not even the cab driver. Kagome let out a soft sigh and snuggled into me and my heart sped up as she breathed out my name in an inaudible whisper only I could hear.

Gulping, I looked around, beginning to become frantic, hoping that we were nearing their place soon, because if Kagome kept this up, I don't know why, but I feel as though I will not be able to control my actions. I looked down at her face and my breath was taken away. The moonlight hit her pale smooth skin just right, making her glow in an angelic-like light. She smelled of lavender and something else I could not put my finger on, something familiar and made me think of her. She snuggled deeper against my side making a strand of hair loosen and fall across her face. Without thinking a quickly and gently swept it aside and tucked it behind her delicate ear. Her eyes then fluttered open and once more my breath was stilled and her bright sapphire eyes hit the same moonlight her skin held and glowed. She blinked a few times, keeping her eyes in level with mine. My heart tightened, as though someone was tightening their grip on it. Her bright sapphire eyes were becoming bigger and her plump pink lips were edging closer. Kagome's eyes widened, not in fear, but in confusion.

"What's that up ahead?"

The magic broke.

I blinked a few times and pulled my face away, realizing that I was less than an inch away from hers.

Sango spoke again, "Is that... Smoke?"

We all looked forward, Kagome blushing alongside me. It was smoke, I could smell it clearly now that Kagome's scent has washed away along with the spell.

My eyes could not fully concentrate on what was in front of me, I kept them on Kagome. So when Kagome's face paled as we drew closer, I knew something was wrong.

We were now in full view of the building that was on fire, Sango and Kagome gasped in unison, and I could vaguely smell the scent of salt water. Tears. Sango leaped out of the car while it was still in motion, and Kagome was crawling over Miroku to exit the same side.

The last thing I heard was Kagome mumble in horror one word, or rather one name.

"Rin."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N: I tried really really hard to make this chapter longer and I wanted to end it a few times, but I pushed forward and I can say this is one of my favourite chapters now. **

**REVIEW!: ****Please and thank you! And Thank You to all of you who has reviewed up until now :)**

x-HK-x


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**__**, or any of the characters or story line, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**-Moving on to America-**

Chapter 12 -

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome and Sango easily recognized the building that was ablaze and hurriedly rushed closer to see what had happened or what was in the process of happening. InuYasha and Miroku were left behind confused, but quickly realized that the girls must have known the building and quickly paid the cab and followed them to the scene. Let us continue now...

My eyes instantly filled with tears as me and Sango ran with all our strength and speed to our little cafe we loved so much, not just because of the quaint pleasantness of it, but because of the friendly owners along with Rin.

Rin.

As we drew closer, I could see that there was already a crowd gathered around saying that they all heard an explosion and have come to see what had happened. I pushed through the crowd to the front, Sango close behind. I blinked several times. This could not be real. This could not be happening. There was just no way. My heart clenched and I quickly began to scan the crowd around me looking for those two friendly faces and the one shy one.

No sign of them. My breath hitched and I could feel an anxiety attack coming on. I knew the signs of these attacks all too well having had so many of them after the well shut me out. Sitting in a corner and crying uncontrollably to the point that I could not breathe. I shook the depressing thoughts out of my mind and quickly grabbed the closest person to me.

"Excuse me," I said frantically which drew their attention right away, "Do you know the people who lived here?" The old lady nodded slowly with her glossy eyes that reflected the fire from behind me. "Where are they?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked down in shame.

My hands dropped to my side in defeat and denial.

"No..." I whispered.

I went back to find Sango. She was silently crying with Miroku standing beside, not really knowing what to do. InuYasha was nowhere to be seen.

The firefighters arrived along with the police. As the police officers came over to control the crowd that had grown in the last few minutes, a girl's scream ran through the night sending shivers down my spine.

I could hear from somewhere beside me some one screaming, "Oh my god! There's someone still in there!"

Everything seemed to fuzz out. Rin was still alive. Trapped in a burning building. Oh God. I felt my knees hit the cold cement and my eyes started to overflow. Why is this happening? Why must she suffer again? Is it because of me? Am I curse to all those that I care for? Everything I love or touch must die or suffer? No... The thunder of an explosion sounded from the building which made everyone scream or jump from the boom it sounded. "NO!" I shut my eyes tight and held my hands over my ears as I wept on the concrete floor. Warm arms engulfed me from behind and I felt myself falling into darkness as Rin's shriek ran once more.

---

I caught up with Miroku and Sango after I called the fire station thinking that these useless pieces a crap had just standing their gapping did not. And sure enough when I called to report the fire, no one had. Idiots. I looked around for Kagome. Now where did that wench get to?

I tried to sniff her out through the heavily mixed bodies of sweat and the burning building. The scent of the fire made my nose burn, and then I caught it. Among all the foul smells, one distinct sweet lavender scent broke through. I pushed through the bodies, ignoring the curses and insults of the gapping idiots around the building and saw Kagome fall to her knees and break.

My insides twisted at the sight of her withering form and without thinking, my body reacted and I wrapped my arms around her gently. I nuzzled the back of her neck and realized that she had fallen limp in my arms. She must have passed out from the stress.

Something silver caught my eye. I looked up and saw the owner of "the Shikon" come through the crowd, more like glided through the crowd. He was silent, his eyes gazing at the burning building, as if glaring is going to make the fire go out. Keh. Before I could make any comment on this he dashed forward.

I blinked. It seemed like he teleported. I gapped after him, barely being able to keep my half demon eyes on him as he kicked through the burning building, as if the fire did not exist. He showed no emotion of pain and he was gone from sight. I blinked again and looked at the people around me, waiting for someone to say something about the crazy silver haired man that just ran into the building.

No one else noticed.

Picking up Kagome lightly in my arms I stood and stared at the hole that that Sesshomaru guy just kicked in. The flames were licking the building and leaving charred flesh behind. Which I could smell. I could smell the scent of charred flesh and blood, it was heavy. It would be a miracle if anyone survived.

Kagome moaned softly in her sleep, and I could see the tears still silently streaking down her cheeks making a black smeared trail with the help of her eyeliner. She looked horrible. Again my guts twisted at the thought of Kagome being in unbearable pain.

Another explosion sounded throughout the area, startling the people all around me. I winced, mydog-ears are rather sensitive to the loud explosions, but I did not falter my step with Kagome still secure in my arms. She did not even twitch from the loud sound.

Looking back to the building I saw that the roof had become to cave in and Sesshomaru still had not emerged from what used to be a building. My ears flickered at the faint sound of footsteps coming from the distance. No. He could not have...

Sesshomaru came stumbling out of the building that had started crumbling. He had come out with more than he went in with. His chest was bare and charred from the looks of it, but it was not his chest that stilled the air to an eerie silence. It was what the reason his chest was bare was, his shirt that he had worn to go in was now in a jumble in his arms, and... was that a foot sticking out of the bottom? My eyes widened.

"Oh my god."

I turned to look beside me and noticed for the first time that Miroku and the Sango girl was next to me. She had tears in her eyes and her hands were over her mouth.

"He saved Rin..." she muttered incoherently and burst into loud sobs of relief.

Kagome was still passed out in my arms.

"Is she alright?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, at least I think she is. She just fainted." I sighed. Women.

Sango ran after Sesshomaru, sobs still raking through her body. Miroku and I quickly followed behind. Sesshomaru was heading towards the ambulance. The paramedics quickly got to work on the little girl as soon as Sesshomaru gently placed her on the stretcher.

"She is still breathing," one of them said and immediately placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"She will be fine," Sesshomaru said confidently as the rolled her up into the ambulance.

"Thank God." Sango said full of emotion.

I looked and Miroku and he looked at me. Miroku said, "What about her parents?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and Sango squeaked and held onto Miroku for support.

"Do not worry. I will take full responsibility for Rin."

My eyebrows furrowed. How did he know the little girl's name? Sango looked at him, and her eyes said she understood and nodded. Before any of us could say anything Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice, "You do not have to worry, go home for tonight and rest. You all must be stressed and sorrowed by the current events that just passed. Rin will be fine by tomorrow and more stable. That is when you should come and visit. Tonight I will personally not leave her bedside until she wakes."

I was confused. Sango simply nodded again and softly said, "Thank you Sesshomaru. I know you will take excellent care of her."

Wait. Why would he? Does he even know this little girl? And why was Sango so positive that he would take good care of her? He has not even shed a tear for the girl, meanwhile poor Kagome has passed out and Sango looks like she is about to too.

Sango looked at us, and the frowned at Kagome nestled in my arms, she opened her mouth to ask, but quickly shut again and shook her head. She began to walk away from the scene of the crime and towards Kagome's apartment. In silence Miroku and I followed. Looks like we were walking the rest of the way to their place. It is a good thing I happen to be half demon or this would really suck carrying Kagome home like this.

---

Sango stopped in front of Kagome's door and went through Kagome's purse to get the keys. She quickly unlocked the door and allowed us in. She quickly kicked off her shoes and slumped onto the couch without any other words. We were all silent the whole way here. I kicked off my shoes carefully, as to not drop Kagome, and walked myself into her room. Sango and Miroku watched me but not utter a word to stop me from what I was doing.

In her room Kagome's scent engulfed me, which made me stumble a bit. I flushed in embarrassment and gently laid Kagome out on the bed. Her tears had dried up but the trails from her makeup still showed what had just happened. I sat at the corner of the bed, not knowing what to do. Should I wake her? I do not know! I sighed to myself and heard the door close. My ears perked and I scrambled to the living room. Sango and Miroku had left.

I quickly found a note that looked to be Sango's writing, seeing as I knew what Miroku's looked like.

Inu,

Went to my place next door, no not for that! Get your head out of the gutter!

Miroku will be sleeping on my sofa, since I feel bad that it is almost dawn.

Watch over Kagome for me. No funny business!!

Sango.

My eye twitched and I flushed. What did she mean by no funny business? Twitch twitch. I crumpled the letter in my hand and threw it on the coffee table.

I paced around the living room. "What am I going to do now? I can't just leave her alone! Argh!" I groaned and fell on to the couch. Sofa for tonight it is.

I dragged my ass off the sofa and back into Kagome's room. She had not stirred at all from when I left. Her arm was resting on her chest, moving up and down from her breathing. Her hair frayed around her face. But the sorrow that was clearly etched on her features, even in her sleep, disrupted my angelic fantasy. I shook my head and hated myself for my heart strings being pulled once again. I was pathetic. I went over to her and slipped of her shoes. Well, I cannot just leave her there like that. I should at least cover her.

Going around the bed I slowly pulled the blankets that were caught under her. No luck. Why me? Why me, God!?

I thought how am I going to do this without disturbing her? The predicaments that fall onto my lap, I tell ya!

"Maybe if I just lift her a bit and pull the blankets out..." I mumbled to myself.

I put my plan into action.

Furrowing my eyebrows in deep concentration I stood over her trying to decide on where to begin. This plan seemed a lot simpler in my mind, but now how was I going to lift her? I blushed at the first and easiest way to do it. I slowly crawled onto her bed and kneeled beside her. I gulped and carefully slid my hand in between her and the mattress, stopping in the crevice of her back. I lifted her gently as to not waken her from her slumber. Now that her weight was off her blankets, I easily tore them from under her body and gently rested her back on the bed.

Letting out a breath that I had not realized I had been holding in. A gently smile formed on my features. Her face seemed to be more peaceful. Lying on my arm she did not stir. Her form fit so well to every part of me. My face began to burn again and I quickly pulled my arm away to cover her.

My arm would not budge. How is that possible? She weighed nothing a few seconds ago. I pulled again and Kagome stirred. My dog ears stood straight and I froze on the spot. Kagome moaned softly and turned towards me and smiled. She was still asleep. But now my arm and I were even in more trouble than before. Instead of my forearm being trapped, when she rolled towards me I got pulled down because she rolled up my arm and was lying on my upper arm near my shoulder. How do I get into these awkward situations honestly, I will never know.

There was no helping it. I yanked on my arm again. I was trapped. I gave up and fell over to my side. Well, this is a lot comfier than sleeping on the couch. No sleep tonight though. She will eventually move again and free me from her abnormally tight hold. What is she, part demon or something? Not really. I am just saying. God, does she smell good, even after all that smoke and ash burned my nose, I can still smell her scent that is pure Kagome. I growled at myself. I really need to know more about this stranger whom I have only met twice. How can someone I hardly know plague my mind so much? And since when do I start liking someone that fast? It makes no since.

Kagome snuggled closer to me and rested her head on my chest. Her lips moved and let out a small, "InuYasha," sigh.

My heart strings pulled once again and I instinctively pulled her closer and rested my chin on her head. I knew that this was just so bizarre and strange and made no sense whatsoever, but I liked being here with her. I liked my heart strings being played by her. For some reason I thought if it was her making me like this and playing with my heart so well, it was okay.

I pulled the blankets over the two of us. Kagome's scent wafted out from the sheets, putting me into a calmness that broke my guard down. Before I knew it everything was black and all I could hear were the steady breaths of Kagome. In and out, and I was out like a light.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N: I know it took forever to get this chapter out and that it was not even that long but I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, that the next chapter will be worth the short of this. Big lime-age right at the beginning. Between whom, I cannot say. But either way you're gonna want to read it**

**REVIEW!: ****Thank you for all those who reviewed and wanted this chapter now. :)**

x-HK-x


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**__**, or any of the characters or story line, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**-Moving on to America-**

Chapter 13 -

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome and InuYasha slept soundly in each other's warmth. She snuggled into his chest, breathing in his musky scent that could only be her InuYasha, whilst InuYasha nuzzled his way down to her neck. He breathed in her intoxicating aroma being so close to flesh and her hair masking his scent of the outside world put him in a dreamy state. It aroused him. We will now read what will soon be unfolding in her bed from her view.

I snuggled deeper into the warmth and comforting scent. I felt the name "InuYasha" whispered from my lips. InuYasha. Yes, InuYasha. How I miss my InuYasha who loved me and held me when I was scared, while he was suffering from injuries trying to save me, while I wanted everything to be okay in their world so we could live happily ever after.

Something warm nuzzled against my neck. I sighed, that is exactly what he used to do. Something warm then pushed against my neck bringing me falling to reality.

Opening my eyes I saw a cloud float beforeme and something warm and soft against my neck. I extended my hand to reach out to see if I could touch the cloud. My eyes widened even more when my hands came into contact with the silky smooth cloud. I smiled softly. I could not ever imagine a cloud to be so soft and silky. The strands fell through my hands like water. Wait. This is not a cloud. This was hair.

More things began to come into focus, my body was starting to wake up and the warm softness that I felt on my neck had now become hot lava trailing up and down my neck making my whole body heat up. Sounds were the next to come into place. A low rumbling could clearly be heard.

An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer against a hard warm surface and the heat on my neck would not go away, but I did not want it to either. My brain was on overdrive trying to place all these clues together.

White cloud-like material that ended up being hair was my biggest clue and my mind was screaming at me for not realizing it sooner. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening. InuYasha was in bed with me. Oh my god. I was instantly pulled under the heat and warmth, the arousal of being in his arms, his body against mine. Even during the feudal era we were never this intimate.

I felt teeth graze my neck. InuYasha had been kissing my neck the whole time. My breath quickened and my body tensed. What do I do? My mind was screaming, but my body and heart had already taken over. My two arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, wanting us to be so close that you could not discover where one of us began and the other ended. He replied to this with a growl and tightened his hold on me, his lips moving away from my neck and down to my collar bone, sucking softly on my bare skin.

What was going on? I did not know, but I closed my eyes tight and tried to steady my breathing. InuYasha did not stop or hesitate; he lavished me with his puppy licks and kisses and moved lower to my chest. My breath hitched and he growled again and threw me on my back and climbed on top of me. He forced my shirt over my head and I pulled at his, which he quickly threw to the floor. He bent down and ravished my neck again, kissing and sucking, not even trying to be discreet like before. He slid my bra straps off my shoulders and pushed my breasts up. My breathing rattled and heaved as I pulled him closer, wrapping me legs around his waist. In turn he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me forward, the other hand being pre-occupied. He kissed the tops of my breasts and then leaned back to look at me. My face was flushed and I could tell my eyes were clouded with desire. There were no words as he looked at me with his smoldering golden eyes. They were so intense that they made me shiver but I would not dare move my eyes away from his. He knew what was happening and what he was doing more than I knew. He looked at me tenderly which filled me with so much emotion that I could not control my next action. Tears escaped. His eyes showed the love that I missed so much. God I was stupid. Why am I crying? I am so happy that tears are flowing. He paused.

"Kagome, are you still in bed?"

Before InuYasha jumped off me, his eyes changed from love to shame. Before anything else could be said or done Sango threw the door open.

"Get up lazy a—," she stopped mid sentence and we both blushed, she looked away and I pulled up my blankets to cover my scantily clad breasts. "I'm so so sorry! I should have knocked, but the door was unlocked..."

InuYasha grabbed his shirt and rudely pushed past Sango, not even giving me a second glance. No explanation or anything. He just left me hair tousled with a gapping blushing Sango. My heart ached in confusion and abandonment. The door slammed making me wince, Sango turned to me in confusion and noticed the tears that were silently streaming down my face and instantly was by my side.

"I'm sorry Kags, I didn't think that he would have gotten so angry," she said trying to console me.

I shook my head, "No, it wasn't you, it was me," more tears flowed, "I don't know what happened." I broke and pulled me legs to my chest and cried my heart out and Sango hugged me, consoling me and trying to figure out exactly what happened.

It took a while for me to finally calm down and speak and I told Sango what had come to pass. Everything was flowing so fast, but I did not want to stop and I broke when I saw the love and desire in his eyes, it was not just lust, it was need. It touched me so much; it was what I was looking for since I first met him again. He then froze, I don't know why and then that's when she came in. Sango just nodded and held me, rocked me comfortably and wiped my tears away and smiled lovingly at me through my choking sobs.

"It's okay, Kags. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. It will be alright. Besides, no matter what happens, you two will be together in the end. It's fate. I mean, we are all tied together by fate. We are meant to be friends, you are meant to be with InuYasha."

I nodded, wiping my tears away. My body felt exhausted by the turmoil of emotions that had raced through my body in the last ten minutes. I am so glad that it's Sunday. I rested my eyes as my thoughts began to recollect everything that happened since yesterday.

My eyes shot open.

Yesterday...

Rin...

A new wave of emotions came over me and I grabbed Sango by her shoulders. "Is Rin okay!? Please tell me she didn't... oh God..."

Sango's eyes filled with tears and my thoughts went to the worse and tears began to flow consistently. She then smiled through her tears, wiping them away, "Sesshomaru saved her."

I choked a sob, "Sesshomaru..?"

She nodded, "He went with her to the hospital and everything. That's why I was coming to wake you up. Miroku and I were about to head over to the hospital."

New tears washed away the old ones, tears of happiness. Am I ever going to stop crying today? I giggled and wiped my tears away as they came. I could not find any words and Sango was okay with that. Sesshomaru saved Rin. Just like back then. He will most likely end up adopting her as well. She will be safe and happy. I frowned, poor Rin. Losing her parents like that for the second time. Why was there no justice in the world? We saved the world already. Why are people that helped suffering again?

Sango got up and I looked at her in shock with pleading eyes, like a child being left at home with a babysitter. Sango quickly spoke before I did, "If we are going to the hospital to pay or visits and respects you definitely need to shower, you look like crap." She smiled, "Anyways, come knocking when you're ready to go."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Fixing my bra straps I got up and went to the bathroom with a blushing face, clearly remember InuYasha's every breath and touch on my body. What got me the most was the eyes though. Those smoldering golden orbs that pulled me to him every time. I smiled softly to myself remember as clear as day the love in them.

I entered the bathroom and walked past the mirror. My eyes widen and I froze. Oh my God, please tell me that was just some weird trick of the light... I scrambled back to the mirror and held on to the sink. I looked absolutely horrid! There were black streak marks running down my face and down my neck. My hair looked like a bird's nest, and I was wearing my most unattractive bra that I own. I was mortified. InuYasha was ravishing me when I looked like this... What was he thinking...?

---

What was I thinking!?

I cannot believe I let myself do that. My gut wrenched as I thought about the tears streaming down her face. How she almost looked frightened. What the hell is wrong with me? It's a good thing Sango burst through the door when she did. I sighed and grumbled as I beat myself up mentally. I hope she does not think less of me. It did not seem to be one-sided. I do not know anymore, I barely could keep the demon inside me at bay.

I was already on my way home in my car at this point. I already took a taxi to the bar to pick it up, Sango's car was already gone, she must have come earlier.

Breathing deeply in and out I tried to control my anger, shame and arousal all at the same time. God, she was like a drug. She was addicting, she tasted and smelled to good to be true, too good to be human. I could not help myself. I growled at those thoughts again. I have to control myself, I do not want to push her away, but now that I got a taste, I do not know how long I can last without having another hit. We did not even kiss for God's sakes!

Slamming the car door I walked up the stairs to my apartment, banging the door open and slamming in closed. Making loud noises tended to help my frustration a little. I fell onto the couch, leaning back and shaded my eyes from the lights. I can still feel her perfectly beneath me, every curve and contour, her intoxicating smell luring me further away from reality and good judgment. I could still smell her. I needed to shower. I had to get that aroma off of my body so I can think rationally. I nice cool shower would help in cooling off my temper and another personal problem that was not going right since I left.

I rested my head against the tiled in the shower and just allowed the water pellets to come down on me. I closed my eyes and focused on nothing but the sound of the water bouncing off my body and the shower. Breathing slowly and calmly I tried to regain my sanity, but flashes of Kagome kept running through my head. Her pulling my closer, her whispering my name, her wrapping her legs around my torso... I squeezed my eyes shut and fisted my hand. How could I think rationally when these thoughts would not stop flowing? I restrained myself from punching a hole through the wall.

She was so beautiful though. I sighed. The shower was not helping. I reluctantly turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and headed to my room to change. Holding the towel around my waist I searched through the pile of clean clothes, wait, I sniffed a pair a sucks and gagged... Next pile is the clean clothes. Now, as I was searching for some clean clothes to wear my phone rang. Perfect timing.

"Hello?"

-InuYasha? It's Miroku.-

"Who else would it be?"

-Good point, anyways Sango and I were planning on going to visit that little girl Rin at the hospital to see how she is doing. Do you want to come?-

I hesitated. Kagome was bound to be going to check up on the little brat. I do not know what to do...

-InuYasha? Are you there?-

"Um, yeah I'm still here..."

-Are you in?-

"I don't think so, wouldn't be kind of weird if some stranger came to see how she's doing?"

There was a pause on the other end. It sounded like He was talking to someone. It was hard to make out, even with my hearing. My ears twitched. -It can't be anymore weird than losing your two parents and the life you know in one night.-

"You just had to pull the old orphan kid excuse, didn't you? That is low. Even for you," I growled into the phone

-No, low is having no heart for a girl who just lost her family. Now are you coming with us or not?-

I sighed, I am heartless and a bastard, but I am definitely not that bad, "Fine, what time?"

-Within the hour. I can come and pick you up, it is on the way.-

"No, that is quite alright. I can drive myself. Wait for me outside."

-Okay. See you then.-

"Whatever." I hang up on him through myself over the couch. This horrible awkward day is not going to end the way I want, is it. I sighed. I was going to have to see her eventually, but I was hoping in a day or two, or a week... Let my mind clear and think rationally again. How am I supposed to show my face in front of her without thinking of what passed between us this morning? She cannot know that I am going to be there, I doubt she wants to see me right away as well. Seeing as I practical raped the poor girl. Crap. Rape. Can you really consider what happened rape? She seemed to be pretty willing to me.

"This cannot be happening," I screamed at myself and pulled at my wet hair.

I grabbed the pillow on the couch and screamed in it with all the air that I could release from my lungs in one breath. That did not help much. I lengthened my claws and shredded the pillow till nothing but little bits of fabric and fathers drifted to the floor. That helped a little more, but now I am going to have to files these things down again before I leave.

I quickly dressed in an old worn pair of jeans and a simple white tee, grabbing my red hoodie as I jogged out the door, locking it quickly behind me. I hope this is not going to be as awkward as I think it will be.

---

Sango, Miroku and I were standing outside the hospital waiting for InuYasha to arrive. It felt like it had been an eternity waiting. I really hoped there would be no awkward air between us from this morning. I sighed to myself for the umpteenth time since we have been waiting and continued to play with the hem of my t-shirt.

I knew Miroku and Sango were giving each other pleading looks. She obviously had told Miroku what had passed between me and InuYasha this morning, or else he would be joking around about what happened between us last night. Since he knows something did happen he is silent. Sango was just radiating concern from my right side. They were treating me like an injured puppy.

My eyes searched the parking lot looking for a car coming towards us, or a person from the parking lot. I wanted to see him and try to see what happened. I want to know what he meant, was he just playing me for a fool? I hope not. That does not sound like InuYasha from the past, but he is a reincarnation. I do not know what to think. I do not want to think anymore. I could not stand waiting anymore.

"Guys, I can't wait anymore, I want to see how Rin is doing." There was that look again between the two of them. What was I? There child? They were starting to make me angry, I know I am broken, but I am definitely not that pathetic that I cannot function properly. "When he comes you three can meet me in the room, what was the room number again..?"

She sighed and replied, "Number 3---,"

"He's finally here. About damn time." Miroku interrupted her.

Sure enough, long flowing silver hair with a black cap on top was making his way to the hospital front doors. Please do not let this be awkward. I took a deep breath as he drew closer. He looked normal enough. He was closing in on us. If he can act normal so can I. I put on a smiling face and was the first to greet him.

"Hi InuYasha."

He looked at me oddly, and mumbled a "Hey."

Miroku quickly dove in, "You guys ready to go?"

We all nodded and Sango put in, "We need to be strong. She needs our strength right now, and do not mention the parents. Sesshomaru said she isn't ready for that kind of news emotionally and physically."

We all nodded again and followed Sango into the hospital.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N: I hope you liked the slight lime-age, and also hope I didn't offend anyone reading it, it wasn't that bad, was it? Please excuse some of the spelling mistakes, I rushed to get this chapter out as fast as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!: **** Again, thanks to those that did review ;3**

x-HK-x


End file.
